Nuna! Nuna!
by Naya Hasan
Summary: Sebatang cokelat, sebuah kutukan, dan Baekhyun harus terbangun dengan seorang pria asing yang tinggi, kekar dan telanjang di sisinya. Wait, what! CHANBAEK GS.
1. Hana

**Nuna! Nuna!**

[ _Kutukan Cokelat_ ]

 **Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **GS!**

 **Summary:**

 _Awalnya, hidup Baekhyun biasa-biasa saja. Seorang anak SMA dengan otak rata-rata, dibully cowok taksirannya, dan hidup begitu-begitu saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Sampai satu ketika ia bertemu seorang anak gendut yang menghabiskan seluruh persediaan cokelat yang ia punya, dan terbangun esok paginya dengan seorang pria bertelanjang dada di sisinya. Wait, what?!_

* * *

 **Prolog**

 _Tes. Tes._

Aku mendongak ke atas. Setetes air yang hangat mengenai hidungku. Hujan. Angin semilir, bergemeresik di telingaku, meniup helai rambutku. Tapi anehnya, udara sore ini tidak dingin. Udaranya hangat, sangat malah.

"Baekhyun aku...," tahu-tahu dia telah berdiri di hadapanku. Jemari panjangnya mengangkat daguku, dengan lembut membawa tatapan kami agar bertemu. Dia, pria yang kusukai sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya, lebih dari dua tahun yang lalu. Pangeran berkuda-putihku. Memandangnya, tatapanku tidak bisa untuk tidak melembut. "Aku menyukaimu."

Lalu wajahnya mendekat. Aku menahan napas. Angin berhembus lebih kuat, entah mengapa, semakin kuat, semakin kuat. Bunyinya berisik. Ribut. Lalu...

"Awas!"

Sebuah pohon jatuh menimpaku.

Aku tersentak. Berkeringat dingin saat memandang langit-langit berwarna abu-abu gelap dengan tempelan bintang-bintang _glow-in-the-dark_ yang sebagian telah mengelupas. Mereka hampir tidak terliha karena cahaya matahari yang menelusup lewat celah-celah ventilasi dan kaca jendela, menembus gorden tipis berwarna biru muda yang baru kubeli dua minggu sangat terik... aku mungkin terlambat ke sekolah.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Yang membuatku membeku saat akan beranjak. Angin hangat itu... masih meniupi telingaku, bersama suara dengkur pelan. Kemudian baru menyadarinya, aku merasakan tubuh bagian bawahku terkunci. Sesuatu menindihku.

Detik itu juga mataku melebar. Kantukku tiba-tiba saja menghilang atas kesadaran itu. Dengan takut, ragu, dan gugup bercampur menjadi satu, aku berbalik. Dan menemukan seorang pria di sisiku. Pria yang tidak kukenal. Pria dewasa bertubuh kekar yang tidak memakai baju.

 _Ya Tuhan._

"AAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!"

.

.

.

 **Hana**

* * *

Gadis menawan itu bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Dia sempurna. Cantik dan manis sekaligus. Ia dengan mudahnya bersinar seperti terik matahari di hari minggu, mencederai mata kaum Adam untuk terus menatapnya tanpa kedip dan menyakiti tatapan para wanita yang hanya bisa memandangnya iri. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga pintar, semua guru memujanya berkat kejeniusan otaknya yang tidak terduga-duga. Soal apapun, bagaimanapun peliknya, ia pasti dapat menjawabnya. Dan dia bersekolah di sekolah berkelas internasional, fasilitas penyejuk dan penghangat ruangan yang lengkap, perabotan kelas berkualitas, guru terbaik dan bijaksana, dan teman-teman sekelas yang memiliki otak di atas rata-rata, meski... tidak ada yang dapat menjangkau level Baekhyun. Tidak apa, mereka semua cukup menyenangkan. Apalagi saat bel tanda pelajaran telah berakhir berbunyi anggun, anak laki-laki akan berlomba-lomba memunguti buku-buku Baekhyun, memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang selalu berganti tiap harinya menyesuaikan dengan warna sepatu dan mood. Sementara anak-anak perempuan yang cukup berakal akan berusaha bersikap semanis mungkin agar menjadi temannya. Terakhir, di depan sekolah, mobil mewah sudah menanti untuk menjemputnya, setiap harinya. Juga tidak pernah sama; Mercedez untuk hari Senin, Audy hari Selasa, Rabu ia lebih menyukai Ferrari dan seterusnya.

Benar-benar sempurna.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Baekhyun~ _a_!"

"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu!"

Ya, mereka memujanya separuh itu, seperti artis idola. Dan Baekhyun menikmatinya. Meski bagaimanapun...

"Byun Baekhyun?!"

"YAH! BYUN BAEKHYUN! BANGUN KAU!"

Gadis itu tersentak seketika. Ia mengelap liur yang mengumpul di sudut mulutnya, kemudian menatap sekitar dengan nanar dan kebingungan sebelum cepat-cepat duduk tegak sambil menatap lurus dan putus asa ke depan. Rasa kantuknya menguap sudah, begitu pun semua rancangan kehidupan lain yang ia mimpikan. Sekarang, Pak Jung, guru paling galak yang dimiliki sekolahnya, dan sialnya juga merupakan wali kelasnya, menatapnya begitu tajam seperti silet. Baekhyun merasa tercabik-cabik.

"Y-ya, _Seonsaeng-nim_?"

Pak Jung, pria tua itu, tampak hampir menghembuskan asap dari telinga dan kedua lubang hidungnya. "Sebutkan sifat-sifat logaritma!"

"Hm... Hm... itu..."

Sial. Ia benar-benar berada di dunia yang jauh berbeda saat guru matematika garang itu menjelaskan di depan papan tulis.

"Pffttt..." Beberapa orang mulai tidak bisa menahan tawa, membuat Baekhyun semakin panik. Panik artinya tidak bisa berpikir. Tidak bisa berpikir artinya mempermalukan diri lebih jauh, dan ia hampir menangis karenanya.

Mati! Mati! Mati! Benar-benar memalukan.

Sifat logaritma? Ia tahu logaritma, setidaknya namanya dan bentuknya yang rumit, berpangkat-pangkat dan seringnya menggunakan banyak pembagian. Tapi, sifatnya? Rasa-rasanya ia tidak tahu. Jangankan sifatnya, rumus dasarnya saja ia masih belum paham. Apa yang dapat diharapkan memangnya, dari seorang biasa-biasa saja seperti dirinya? Ia bukannya bodoh, tentu saja. Hanya... dia gadis rata-rata, kecerdasan berada pada kisaran rata-rata, dan kemalasan belajar yang cukup rendah turut memberikan kontribusi pada peringkatnya yang juga rata-rata.

Pak Jung berdeham lagi, siap meledak. Namun hari itu, Baekhyun boleh disebut beruntung, bel tanda pulang yang berbunyi keras menyelamatkan kelangsungan hidupnya. Baekhyun nyengir kuda sementara Pak Jung harus menelan kembali semua omelannya, para murid sudah mulai berkemas dan riuh berkicau, memberikannya peringatan untuk lebih baik cepat pergi saja sebelum darah tingginya naik lagi.

Baekhyun tengah memasukkan buku-bukunya (termasuk komik-komik yang ia selundupkan di dalam buku-buku pelajaran) ke dalam tas saat Kim Jongdae, atau ia lebih suka dipanggil Kim Day, menggebrak meja Baekhyun di belakangnya dengan tas. Wajahnya, dengan mengherankan selalu mengantuk setiap habis makan siang tapi tampak begitu bersemangat begitu bel pulang dibunyikan.

"Pulang sekolah, mau nongkrong di kafe baru yang di ujung jalan itu tidak? Katanya yang punya kafe ganteng."

Tidak segera menerima jawaban dari Baekhyun, maupun gadis yang duduk di samping kanannya, Kyungsoo, Day mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"YAH! Jawab aku! Mau, tidak?!" Ya. Jurus andalan a.k.a berteriak merengek yang segera dibalas Kyungsoo dengan tatap memperingatkan.

"Aku ada les sehabis ini."

"Kau itu Kyungsoo. Kau itu kan sudah pintar, selalu masuk peringkat lima besar! Kenapa harus belajar lagi, sih?!"

"Kalian itu yang kenapa?" Kali ini, sambil mendesah dan menggeleng prihatin, gadis berambut pendek itu menatap Baekhyun dan Day bergantian. "Kita ini kan sudah masuk tahun ketiga! Perlu belajar mati-matian. Sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi ujian masuk universitas. Kalian tidak mau lulus ke universitas favorit, memangnya?"

Day mencibir. "Aku asal diterima di universitas saja cukup. Kalau tidak, aku akan bekerja saja."

"Benar! Benar!" Baekhyun dengan cepat menyetujui. Hal yang, tentu saja, membuat urat-urat di kening Kyungsoo bermunculan. Ingin rasanya ia menggetok kepala kedua orang itu dan menyadarkan mereka.

"Terserah kalian sajalah. Aku sibuk."

"Dia itu serius sekali," Day memutar bolamata selepas kepergian Kyungsoo, merasa keheranan sendiri kenapa sifat yang bertolak belakang seperti mereka bisa bersahabat baik. Kemudian, perhatiannya beralih pada Baekhyun, yang sedari tadi sibuk menonton. "Hey Baekhyun, kau mau pergi?"

"Hmm bagaimana, ya?"

Ada banyak pertimbangan. Salah satunya adalah karena sekarang akhir bulan dan uang jajannya telah benar-benar menipis. Tidak seperti anak-anak lain seusianya kebanyakan, Baekhyun tidak tinggal bersama orang tuanya, tidak dapat meminta tambahan uang jajan seenaknya.

"Oh lihat saja nanti, Dae. Aku... agak sibuk."

 _Sibuk dalam artian aku sudah sangat bahagia memikirkan kata 'pulang'_ , Baekhyun melengkapi dalam hati. Ia sudah lelah seharian ini yang dipenuhi dengan pelajaran-pelajaran memusingkan, jelas kasur adalah godaan besar. Dan yang paling penting, kasur tipis nan keras di rumahnya gratis untuk direbahi.

Namun sepertinya ia harus menunda niatnya dan menyingkirkan kasur sejenak dari kepalanya. Semua rasa kantuknya menguap tepat ketika ia berjalan melewati deretan meja bersama Day, tubuh gadis itu nyaris jatuh ke depan dalam posisi tidak elit sama sekali. Beruntung, Baekhyun berhasil menyeimbangkan diri. Gadis itu menoleh ke samping, meskipun tahu ia tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya, ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik kaki yang menjegal langkahnya barusan.

Taehyung tersenyum menyebalkan di kursinya. Joo Taehyung. Anak itu cukup sering menindasnya. Anak yang... awalnya Baekhyun berpikir dia cukup oke, dia tampan, cukup pintar, lumayan kaya, dan _absolutely_ populer. Jenis pria yang diidolakan banyak wanita, termasuk dirinya.

Baekhyun ingat, pertama melihatnya adalah saat pidato penerimaan murid baru, Taehyung mewakili murid laki-laki, dan yang menjadi wakil adalah murid dengan nilai tes masuk terbaik: Taehyung adalah murid yang dianugerahi otak cerdas. Kemudian saat mereka tidak sengaja bertabrakan di depan ruang kelas di hari yang sama, untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Lalu, ketika seseorang menyenggol Baekhyun hingga hilang keseimbangan, seseorang mencengkeram lengannya, menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Dan orang itu adalah Taehyung. Saat itu, Baekhyun memutuskan, bahwa ia menyukainya. Ia menyukai pria itu. Ia menyukai Taehyung. Detik itu juga memutuskan demikian dan mulai sering berkhayal tentangnya. Semua itu berubah saat cowok itu mulai mengganggunya dengan cara-cara tidak menyenangkan. Di balik topeng manis wajah rupawannya, tersimpan seorang anak pemberontak, tukang bolos dan tukang bully.

Ternyata... Taehyung itu bukan pangeran berkuda putihnya. Meski kadang... ia masih suka mengkhayalkannya.

"Sudah mau pulang, Baekhyun- _ssi_? Cepat sekali. Mau pulang bersama?" tanya Taehyung. Itu pertanyaan yang sungguh indah, seandainya Taehyung tidak memasang senyum jahat seperti sekarang.

Baekhyun tahu ajakan pulang bersama itu bukannya pulang bersama seperti berjalan beriringan sampai pintu gerbang sambil mengobrol, melainkan pulang bersama yang seperti... ia tinggal dengan Taehyung, lalu Taehyung dan teman-temannya membullynya habis-habisan. _No Way._

"Uh, tidak, terimakasih, aku harus pergi!."

Belum sempat ia mengambil langkah kedua menjauh, seseorang telah memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Satu dari sekian orang-orang bodoh yang rela menjadi pengikut Taehyung, Baekhyun menebak dan menoleh segera. Si kulit pucat, kali ini.

"Bos belum selesai bicara, kau tahu?" ujarnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Bukankah tidak sopan pergi begitu saja saat orang lain sedang bicara?" Yang lain menimpali. Yang paling tinggi di antara semuanya, bahkan lebih daripada Taehyung, tubuhnya menjulang hingga jambulnya selalu menyentuh kisi-kisi atas pintu setiap ia lewat.

Baekhyun menghela napas yang ia sabar-sabarkan dan menghadap Taehyung kembali. Ia lelah dan lapar dan tidak menginginkan cobaan lain lagi.

"Apa maumu?"

"Kasar sekali," Taehyung tersenyum di satu sudut bibir. Meletakkan telapak tangannya di udara, ia tidak perlu menunggu lama hingga seseorang, Woo-Yoo, si putih pucat, menaruh sebuah buku di tangannya.

Ia selanjutnya memberikan buku itu pada Baekhyun.

"Ini PR-ku. Selesaikan. Akan kuambil besok pagi."

"Tapi aku—"

Sebelum Baekhyun dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria itu telah pergi di ikuti kelompoknya. _Tidak ada tapi-tapi,_ kira-kira seperti itu pesan yang ia tinggalkan. Baekhyun menghembuskan satu lagi napas keras. Kenapa harus dirinya? Ia bahkan bukan murid yang pintar.

Taehyung adalah salah satu roller coaster kecil baginya, disamping guru-guru galak atau tugas yang terlalu sulit, membuatnya tidak begitu nyaman ketika berada di sekolah, tapi yaaa... bagaimanapun, semuanya akan kembali normal—dan monoton—begitu ia pulang.

Ia ingin pulang.

.

* * *

.

Sudah larut ketika ia menyusuri gang-gang sempit menuju rumah. Salahnya, yang tergoda bujuk rayu Day untuk pergi ke kafe baru dekat sekolah itu, yang ternyata luar biasa mengecewakan. _Ganteng darimananya? Mungkin lima puluh tahun lalu dia memang ganteng. Sekarang, hanya seorang paman-paman._

Di salah satu gang yang paling sepi, ia mendengar keributan. Yah, memang sudah biasa. Di jam seperti ini, tempat itu sudah sangat sepi dan biasanya akan rawan kejahatan atau para preman. Kali ini adalah anak-anak bengal dari SMA khusus pria di daerah yang sama, Baekhyun mengenali seragamnya.

Gadis itu merinding. Sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat masalah dengan anak-anak SMA yang terkenal sering tawuran itu. Mereka ada segerombolan, setidaknya terdiri dari lima atau enam orang, dan sepertinya sedang sibuk pada sesuatu yang menempel di tembok. Ataukah itu seseorang?

 _Jangan terlibat. Jangan terlibat._ Rapalnya dalam hati, berdoa sungguh-sungguh agar tak seorang pun menyadari kehadirannya. Dengan langkah tanpa suara, ia secepat mungkin melewati jalan itu. Berhasil. Hampir. Seandainya saja ia tidak sengaja menguping dan seketika terpaku di tempat.

Suara menangis terdengar. Dari sudut mata, Baekhyun menemukan seorang anak yang terluka. Demi Tuhan ia sudah terluka dan preman itu masih saja menendang tangannya yang menutupi wajah.

Ia tidak ingin terlibat. Ia seharusnya tidak terlibat. Ia menggigit bibir dan berusaha mengabaikan semua itu.

Sia-sia saja.

Gadis itu berbalik, lalu bersandar pada tiang lampu jalan dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

" _Appa!"_ sapanya riang, terlalu riang untuk sebuah ponsel yang tidak tersambung kemanapun. Ia mengeraskan suara agar sejelas-jelas terdengar hingga ke seberang sana, pada para preman sekolah itu.

" _Appa_ aku sudah di sini. Kau akan menjemputku sekarang, kan? ... Aku ada di gang yang dekat supermarket itu! ... Ah, _Appa_ sedang bertugas? Kasian sekali _Appa,_ pasti lelah sekali jadi Kepala .Si," sampai di situ, dengan pengucapan setiap kata yang terlalu jelas, Baekhyun mengintip reaksi anak-anak itu.

Mereka menegang di tempat, saling berbisik. Baekhyun hampir tersenyum.

"Oh, jadi kau akan datang bersama anak buahmu? Tapi _Appa,_ mereka kan ada banyak sekali~ dan mereka suka menembak orang sembarangan. Salah sedikit saja langsung ditembak!"

Oke, terdengar kerusuhan kecil di sana. Sepertinya ini akan berhasil.

"APA?! Jadi _Appa_ sudah ada di sini?! Oh, kau akan ada di sini dalam DUA menit?! Baiklah, baiklah. Aku menunggu!"

' _Dua menit, katanya, kau dengar itu?'_

 _'_ _Dua menit! Asdfghjkl.'_

Ribut-ribut. Lalu, salah seorang dari mereka berlari pergi dan segera diikuti oleh yang lain. Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega.

"Dasar preman bodoh," umpatnya pelan seraya menyeka keringat dingin di telapak tangannya pada rok seragam. Ia hampir tidak percaya trik tadi akan berhasil dan nyaris terkencing di tempat memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk.

Untunglah, semua telah berlalu.

Sambil mengeratkan tas ransel pada bahunya, ia melanjutkan langkah dan berdoa semoga badung-badung itu tidak kembali.

Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Awalnya, semuanya baik-baik saja.

Tujuh langkah. Delapan langkah. Rasanya, ada sesuatu yang salah.

Dua belas. Tiga belas. Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbalik, memicingkan mata pada tiang lampu di belakangnya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sembilan belas. Dua puluh. Ada suara berisik di belakangnya. Baekhyun terhenti. Seketika, ia merasakan tubuhnya merinding dan otaknya mulai bekerja menyusun kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk.

Dua puluh satu. Gadis itu memelankan langkah dan menajamkan telinga, mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ada suara langkah yang diseret.

Dua puluh dua. Dua puluh tiga... Ia menurunkan tas punggungnya dan mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat. Di ayunan langkah yang ke-dua puluh empat, ia berbalik seketika dan melayangkan tas itu kuat-kuat secara membabi buta. Ia tersentak dan menghentikan gerakannya serta merta begitu menyadari siapa yang telah mengikutinya.

Sepasang mata besar yang jernih dan tak berdosa, dengan bibir yang terluka sobek.

Anak itu menatapya seperti anak anjing terbuang. " _N-nuna..."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

"Tahan sedikit, ya?"

Baekhyun menempelkan kapas yang telah diberi obat merah pada ujung bibir yang sobek, membuat anak itu meringis untuk kali yang kesekian.

"Sedikit lagi, ya. Pintar~"

Baekhyun mengacak rambut anak itu dan mengamatinya baik-baik. Ia berusia sekitar sembilan atau sepuluh tahun, tingginya sebahu Baekhyun, cukup pendek untuk mengingat Baekhyun sudah termasuk dalam golongan manusia pendek, matanya besar, pipinya penuh, dengan tubuh yang agak berisi. Lebih dari itu, caranya menatap yang seperti anak anjing tersebut mengubah keputusan Baekhyun untuk meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia membawa anak itu pulang! Dan ia sendiri bahkan belum bisa mempercayainya. Bagaimana dia akan mengurus anak ini sementara mengurus diri sendiri saja sulit?

"Siapa namamu?"

"Chan... Panggil saja Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Namamu cukup unik. Aku Byun Baekhyun, tapi kau bisa memanggilku _nuna_ saja."

"Oke, _N-nuna_?"

"Dimana rumahmu? Sekarang aku perlu mengantarmu pulang."

Anak itu mendongak demi menatap Baekhyun sekilas, ada takut di matanya. Ia terus mempermainkan kedua jari telunjuknya sambil terus menatap entah lantai entah kakinya sendiri. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Baekhyun memiringkan kepala dan menatap anak itu lebih intens.

"Kau tahu alamat rumahmu?"

Anak itu menggeleng tidak percaya diri. "Aku... tidak ingat," ujarnya, hanya mengintip Baekhyun dengan sudut matanya.

"Bagaimana dengan nomor telpon rumah atau orang tuamu?"

Sekali lagi, anak itu menggeleng. "Mereka... sudah tidak ada. Kecelakaan. Dua bulan lalu."

Sesaat, Baekhyun tercekat hingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia menepuk pelan punggung Chanyeol pelan sambil menggumamkan ungkapan turut berduka begitu melihat kesedihan yang begitu jelas di matanya.

"Lalu... kau tinggal dengan siapa? Apa kau punya kakek atau nenek?"

Lagi, anak itu menggeleng. Mata besarnya berkaca-kaca ketika ia menunduk memandangi lantai Kesunyian kemudian mengambil alih, selanjutnya. Baekhyun jelas merasa tidak enak untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Sekali, ia menepuk kepala anak itu pelan. "Baiklah. Kau tidak usah sedih, _okay_? Kau bisa tinggal di sini sementara waktu," ujarnya sambil beranjak menuju kulkas.

Sejak kedua orang tuanya berpisah, Baekhyun mengikuti sang Ibu yang menikah lagi tidak lama kemudian dan harus mengikuti suami barunya ke Busan. Gadis itu memilih tinggal di Seoul sendirian, menyelesaikan tahun terakhir pendidikannya di SMA. Karena terpisah dari ibunya, sekarang Baekhyun bebas menyimpan cokelat sebanyak yang bisa ia beli. Ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan cokelat sejak balita, dan karena cokelat merusak gigi-giginya, Baekhyun sudah dilarang memakan terlalu banyak cokelat oleh ibunya. Untunglah, ibu sekarang tidak di sini. Baekhyun hanya perlu membersihkan semua cokelat itu jika ibunya memberitahu bahwa ia akan berkunjung. Sekarang, Baekhyun mengambil dua bungkus cokelat batang dan menyerahkan salah satunya pada anak itu.

"Makan ini. Kau akan merasa lebih baik," ujarnya manis.

Dengan ragu, akhirnya anak itu mengambilnya, namun kemudian hanya menatap hampa pada cokelat itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau makan? Ini cokelat paling enak yang pernah ada, _loh_!"

Byun Baekhyun bicara dengan mulutnya yang penuh cokelat. Channie memperhatikannya beberapa waktu, melihat bagaimana gadis berwajah imut itu menikmati cokelatnya, membuat seolah-olah cokelat itu memang sangat enak hingga air liur Chanyeol hampir menetes. Dengan membuang semua keraguan, berikut pesan almarhum ibunya untuk menjauhi cokelat apapun bentuknya, anak itu akhirnya menggigit batang cokelatnya.

"Enak!" komentarnya, tersenyum pada Baekhyun sebelum mengambil gigitan berikutnya.

"Kau mau lagi? _Nuna_ masih punya banyak!"

Selanjutnya, bocah itu menghabiskan cokelatnya, kemudian batangan yang kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya. Hingga akhirnya jam menunjukkan waktu tengah malam, Baekhyun baru selesai membereskan belasan bungkus cokelat yang telah ia makan bersama anak itu. Astagaaaa! Ia makan tanpa berpikir, tidak terasa hingga menghabiskan cokelat sebanyak itu. Mungkin, besok ia tidak bisa sekolah karena dilanda sakit gigi, atau pergi ke sekolah dengan pipi tambah berisi. Astaga, itu buruk.

"Kau juga sangat menyukai cokelat, ya?" gumam Baekhyun, melihat mulut anak itu yang belepotan cokelat sampai pipi, bahkan hingga menodai bajunya. Anak itu hanya tersenyum sampai menampakkan gigi-giginya yang sekarang semuanya tertutup cokelat, mengundang tawa kecil Baekhyun.

"Tunggu di sini. Sepertinya aku punya pakaian ganti untukmu."

Segera setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Baekhyun melesat ke kamar tidur dan keluar dengan satu stel piyama berwana _pink baby_.

"Ini piyamaku waktu masih SMP, sekarang agak terlalu kecil. Tapi kurasa ini pas untukmu. Warnanya... tidak masalah, kan?"

Anak itu mengangguk, sekarang dengan antusias. "Ya, terimakasih _, Nuna_!"

"Anak pintar!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya. "Sekarang lepas pakaianmu. Aku akan mencucinya."

Tanpa ragu, Baekhyun kemudian membantu anak itu melepaskan bajunya. Hanya anak laki-laki, tidak masalah. Dia juga dulu sering membantu memandikan adik laki-lakinya.

"Ah, tanda apa ini?" tunjuk Baekhyun.

Anak itu berputar sedikit untuk melihat apa yang gadis itu maksud, ia segera mengerti. Ada sebuah tanda gelap berbentuk hampir seperti bulan sabit di bagian atas pantatnya.

"Itu tanda lahir."

"Oh. Kau punya yang seperti itu, ya."

" _Nuna,_ kenapa kau repot-repot memperhatikan pantatku? Kau itu mesum, ya?!"

"Apa?! _YAH_ " Segera, pertanyaan terlampau polos itu berbalas getokan di kepala Chan, yang meringis tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak seperti itu! Ini," Baekhyun melempar piyamanya, "kau pakai sendiri bisa, kan? Aku akan mencuci pakaian kotormu dulu."

Dengan begitu ia beranjak ke mesim cuci yang berimpitan dengan kamar mandi. Ruangan itu sangat sempit untuk bisa disebut rumah. Hanya ada satu kamar tidur kecil, satu kamar mandi, dan sebuah ruangan yang merangkap ruang tamu, ruang santai, ruang belajar, dan dapur sekaligus, terbukti dengan adanya kulkas kecil dan kompor kecil di sudut ruangan, yang biasanya terpakai hanya untuk memasak _ramyun_ instan.

Ketika Baekhyun selesai dengan pakaian itu (ia akan menjemur besok saja sebelum sekolah), ia melihat anak itu sudah selesai berpakaian dan menggosok gigi.

" _Nuna,_ aku mengantuk," ia menemukan Channie duduk di ruang tengah sambil memeluk lutut dan mata yang antara terbuka dan tidak.

"Oh, memang sudah larut. Ayo tidur."

Mereka berdua memasuki kamar tidur berukuran 3 kali 2 meter. Kamar yang cukup untuk Baekhyun sendiri, untuk satu kasur tipis dan lemari serta meja belajar kecil di sudut. Baekhyun mengambil kasur, dua bantal dan selimut tebal dari dalam lemari lalu menatanya rapi di salah satu sudut. Ia sendiri beranjak ke sudut dimana meja belajarnya berada.

"Kau tidur saja dulu di sana. Aku hanya punya satu kamar dan satu tempat tidur, jadi kita harus berbagi," katanya lalu berusaha fokus kembali pada buku-buku di hadapannya. Taehyung berjanji akan mengambil pekerjaan rumah ini besok pagi, kan? Dan Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalah lanjutan.

Tapi, anak itu tidak beranjak kemana-mana. Hanya beridri canggung di depan pintu, lebih canggung lagi dengan piyama _pink_ bermotif beruang di badannya. Baekhyun sadar itu dan dia menoleh.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Lampunya... aku tidak bisa tidur dalam keadaan terang."

"Baiklah." Sedikit kesal sebenarnya, namun Baekhyun memaksakan diri bangun dan mematikan lampu, untuknya sendiri ia menyalakan lampu meja.

Bocah itu menyelinap ke balik selimut, beberapa lama Baekhyun berhasil menulis esai yang bukan miliknya, berpikir bahwa anak itu telah tertidur sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar suara pergerakan lagi di belakangnya.

" _Nuna?_ "

"Hm?" sahut Baekhyun tanpa menoleh. Ia harus cepat menyelesaika tugas ini dan tidur. Atau tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak dipeluk."

Seketika, pulpen Baekhyun berhenti menulis. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dengan alis berkedut.

"Kau ingin aku memelukmu?"

"Ya!" anak itu mengangguk antusias.

"Woah, kau ini manja sekali, ya." Kali ini, ada senyum di ujung kalimatnya. Ia hanya... tidak bisa melihat wajah polos itu.

Baekhyun menutup bukunya dan membereskan pulpen. Mungkin ia masih akan sempat bangun pagi besok dan berangkat sepagi mungkin agar masih bisa menyalin jawaban Kyungsoo untuk PR-nya sendiri, brilian! Lagipula ia sudah terlalu mengantuk untuk memaksakan diri menyelsaikan semuanya. Ia akhirnya berbaring di sisi anak itu dan menyelinap ke bawah selimut yang sama. Perlahan, meskipun canggung, ia melingkarkan lengannya mengalungi pundak Chanyeol, dan menepuk-nepuknya. Benar-benar... empuk, dan hangat. Sudah lama dia tidak tidur tanpa memeluk sesuatu yang hangat, atau seseorang.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Channie~"

.

* * *

.

Bunyi alarm yang memekakkan telinga akhirnya berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Baekhyun. Masih dengan mata terpejam, tangannya meraba-raba meja nakas dan berhasil mendapatkan sumber gangguan tersebut. Ia berencana mematikan alarm hanya untuk melanjutkan kembali tidurnya. Lima menit lagi. Atau... sepuluh menit.

Ia bergelung kembali di tempat tidurnya, merasakan kehangatan yang terlalu menggoda untuk ditinggalkan. Juga mimpinya tentang Kim Taehyung, yang terlalu mengimitasi sosok pangeran di dunia yang tidak nyata.

Tapi... tunggu!

Gadis itu menarik kesadarannya kembali dan memaksakan diri membuka mata. Ada angin yang terus berhembus di dekat telinganya, dan sesuatu yang berat menindihnya.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Baekhyun mampu membuat matanya terbuka separuh, ia melirik apa yang ada di dadanya dan butuh waktu hingga ia terkesiap, mata melotot lebar, dan secara instant, seluruh rohnya berkumpul. Ada sebuah lengan kokoh memeluknya, lengan telanjang yang besar, sangat besar dengan bisep yang menonjol. Jelas itu bukan lengan miliknya, ia bahkan tidak pernah ke gym. Itu lengan seorang lengan laki-laki dewasa. Tidak hanya itu, sebuah kaki yang sama kokohnya mengunci kedua kakinya. Dan ada dengkur halus menggelitik telinganya. Seseorang (dan dipastikan itu laki-laki) sedang bernapas di lehernya! Baekhyun bergidik.

"AAAARRGGHHHH!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi! Jika ada yang baru menemukan FF ini, selamat datang dan semoga suka. Pembaca lama, ada banyak perubahan ya. FF ini ganti judul, dan ganti dari yaoi jadi. Ada yang kecewa, pasti. Tapi ini sudah aku pikirin matang-matang. Jadi mohon pengertian dan dukungannya.

Kritik boleh, tapi tetap sampaikan dengan sopan ya. Terimakasih.


	2. Dul

**Nuna! Nuna!**

[ _Kutukan Cokelat_ ]

 **Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **GS!**

 **Summary:**

 _Awalnya, hidup Baekhyun biasa-biasa saja. Seorang anak SMA dengan otak rata-rata, dibully cowok taksirannya, dan hidup begitu-begitu saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Sampai satu ketika ia bertemu seorang anak gendut yang menghabiskan seluruh persediaan cokelat yang ia punya, dan terbangun esok paginya dengan seorang pria bertelanjang dada di sisinya. Wait, what?!_

* * *

 **Dul [2]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"AAAARRGGHHHH!"

Segera, Baekhyun meloncat bangun hingga tersandung selimut dan menjatuhkan pantatnya di lantai. Dan masih dalam keadaan panik, ia beringsut mundur sejauh-jauhnya hingga pungungnya menabrak lemari.

Ia menyaksikan pria itu bangun dengan gaya seperti yang ada di drama-drama, menggeliat dengan cara yang membuat gadis-gadis histeris. Rambutnya yang hitam berantakan menutupi alis. Dadanya telanjang, menyuguhkan pemandangan abs kecokelatan yang di lain waktu mungkin dapat membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar menyeka air liur di sudut bibirnya, tidak sekarang, tentu saja.

 _Kenapa bangun tidur saja ia tampak keren?_ Kalau saja tidak panik atas apa yang baru terjadi, pasti Baekhyun sudah membiarkan otaknya berpikir seperti itu.

Tapi, yang penting sekarang adalah...

"Kau siapa?!"

Perlu sekian detik hingga pria itu menyelesaikan acara menggeliatnya yang tampak begitu nikmat. Ia lalu menatap ke arah Baekhyun sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya, berusaha menyingkirkan ujung-ujung rambut yang mencolek alat indera yang sensitif itu. Begitu ia menemukan Baekhyun dengan mata yang hanya terbuka separuh, Baekhyun hampir saja membiarkan akal sehatnya menilai itu... _sexy._ Oh astaga!

Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja, pria itu tersenyum lebar.

" _Nuna_!"

"KYAAAAAA!" balas Baekhyun lagi dengan teriakan. Tidak peduli jika ia seperti saat menemukan dirinya untuk pertama kali datang bulan atau apa. Seolah baru terlintas di benaknya, ia menunduk, menemukan pakaian yang sama seperti tadi malam masih melekat sempurna di tubuh. _Syukurlah..._

Tapi... Pria asing itu... pria itu kenapa tersenyum padanya? Dan kenapa menyapa bahkan melambai padanya seolah mereka akrab?! Itu tidak mungkin!

" _Nuna_! Ada apa?!" ikut panik, pria itu celingukan. "Apa ada hantu?! Ada maling?!" Dan dengan takutnya, serta polosnya, ia beringsut ke sisi Baekhyun, mengakibatkan gadis cebol—berada di sisi seorang pria yang sangat tinggi membuatnya menjadi demikian—itu makin histeris.

Baekhyun mencegah pria itu mendekat dengan tendangan kakinya sambil menyilangkan tangan di kedua dada. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kotor. "Menjauh dariku, pria mesum!"

"Pria mesum?! Apa _?_ Siapa? Katakan padaku! Aku akan menghajarnya untukmu!"

Kemudian, tanpa harus diberitahu lagi, pria itu tanpa sengaja menoleh pada cermin setinggi badan yang terpasang di sisi lemari. Memantulkan bayangan seorang pria dewasa, mungkin dua puluh lima, atau seperti itu kelihatannya, tanpa pakaian atas dan dengan celana piyama _baby pink_ melekat terlalu ketat, terlalu pendek, dan terlalu rawan jatuh di pinggang. Pria itu memasang ekspresi bodoh yang sama dengan yang Baekhyun yakini sebagai ekspresinya. Berikutnya, ia terjengkang ke belakang setelah ikut-ikutan berteriak histeris dan menutupi dadanya sendiri.

"ARRGGHHH!"

"Pergi kau, Mesum! Pergi! Jangan bertingkah seolah kau tak tahu apa-apa!"

Beberapa orang berkumpul di koridor sempit di depan unit apartemen kecil itu, mencari tahu keributan apa yang terjadi. Mereka mendengar suara laki-laki dan perempuan berteriak-teriak. Namun setelah beberapa lama, semua orang menjadi tidak peduli, atau sebenarnya peduli, mereka mulai membicarakannya, namun tidak berbuat lebih jauh daripada menggunjing. Kesimpulannya sama, seorang gadis selama ini tinggal di apartemen itu sendirian, dan sekarang ia sudah berani membawa pria rupanya. Padahal, dia kan masih SMA. Dasar anak jaman sekarang.

Sementara di dalam, Baekhyun sendiri sibuk memegang sapu dan memburu pria asing mesum itu ke sana kemari karena pria itu terus berusaha mengejarnya setiap ia lengah.

"Tolong dengar penjelasanku, _Nuna_!" Lengan berototnya berusaha menangkap lengan Baekhyun. Untungnya Baekhyun cukup lincah setiap kali ia menghindar. Sekali saja pria itu berhasil menangkapnya, ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa kemana-mana. _Lihat saja ukuran lengan itu, aku bisa mati_!

"Tidak! Jangan menyentuhku!"

Baekhyun menghalaunya lagi dengan gagang sapu, namun kali ini pria itu berhasil merebut sapu itu dan membuangnya sejauh mungkin. Ia berusaha keras mencengkeram pundak Baekhyun dan membuat gadis yang sekarang tampak begitu mungil itu mendengarkannya, karena yang Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah berteriak-teriak dan memejamkan mata.

" _Nuna,_ dengar! Aku Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!" teriaknya tidak kalah keras seraya mengguncang-guncang pundak Baekhyun. "Anak yang kau bawa kemarin!"

"Tidaaakk! Jangan—" refleks, Baekhyun menghentikan perlawanannya. Ia menatap Chanyeol sekarang, dengan mata kecilnya yang membulat karena kaget. "Apa? Apa kau bilang?!"

"Namaku Chanyeol. Aku adalah anak kecil yang kau bawa ke sini kemarin."

Baekhyun mengerjap, kemudian setengah bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "ah ya, benar, Chanyeol," sebelum kemudian ia menjadi panik lagi. "Chanyeol! Mana Chanyeol! Kau apakan dia?! Kau menculiknya?!"

" _YAH_!" giliran Chanyeol—atau setidaknya orang yang mengaku bernama Chanyeol itu—berteriak frustasi. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil meremas dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Tidak cukup semua perrubahan ini membuatnya kaget setengah mati dan sakit kepala, sekarang seorang gadis memukulinya dan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya, seolah ia adalah bubuk mesiu sebagai bahan agar kepala Chanyeol meledak saja.

"Aku Chanyeol! Kenapa kau tidak mau memercayai ucapanku!" ujarnya hampir menangis. Kegilaan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang?!

Baekhyun sampai memutar bolamata melihat pria itu. Pertama, dia terbangun dalam pelukan pria itu, di tempat tidur, dan pria itu telanjang! Itu sudah sangat gila! Sekarang pria itu mengaku-ngaku bahwa dia adalah anak yang kemarin sore itu? anak kecil _chubby_ menggemaskan itu? Menatap pria itu dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi, Baekhyun semakin yakin pria ini pendusta yang payah. Tubuh pria ini saja sudah sangat berbeda. Chanyeol hanya setinggi dada Baekhyun, sementara dia? Tingginya dua kali lipat, Baekhyun yang menjadi hampir hanya setinggi dadanya. Hanya kelakuannya mungkin, yang seperti anak kecil, menilik cara dia menangis sesenggukan di lantai.

"Apa buktinya kalau kau itu Chanyeol?"

Pria itu berhenti, ia menyapu sedikit air mata yang mulai merembes dari sudut matanya, dan sambil memanyunkan bibir, ia menunjuk celananya, dan bagian atas piyama yang berada di lantai.

"Tadi malam aku kepanasan, dan kau menyuruhku membuka pakaianku."

Yeah, Baekhyun ingat. Sekitar tengah malam, anak itu berguling-guling gelisah di sampingnya, mengeluh kepanasan sementara kipas angin Baekhyun rusak dan AC tidak pernah eksis di hidupnya, jadi ia menyuruh anak itu membuka baju saja. Tidak lama, Baekhyun tertidur kembali. Bagaimana pria itu bisa tahu kalau ia menyuruh Chanyeol membuka baju?

"Aku masih memakai piyama yang kau berikan!" kata pria itu lagi, menunjuk celana sangat kekecilan yang dipakainya, celana itu hampir robek dan benar-benar tidak pas untuknya, membuat sakit mata. Baekhyun buru-buru mengalihkan pandang saat matanya menangkap hal yang sulit disembunyikan di balik celana ketat tersebut.

"Kau menjijikkan! Bagaimana bisa kau merebut celana anak kecil seperti itu dan memakainya?! Kau tidak waras, ya?"

"Yak! Kau masih tidak percaya padaku! Kubilang aku benar-benar Chanyeol!" serunya seraya menghentak-hentakkan kaki di lantai. "Lihat! Lutut, tangan dan bibirku bahkan masih lecet dan terasa sakit, _Nuna_!"

Ketika pria itu mulai menarik-narik ujung celananya ke atas berusaha menunjukkan lututnya, hanya satu yang bisa Baekhyun pikirkan: _Pria menjijikkan_!

Pria itu terus memelototinya sehingga akhirnya Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan memberimu pertanyaan. Kalau kau benar Chanyeol... siapa namaku?"

"Byun Baekhyun _Nuna."_

"Aissh, jangan panggil aku _'nuna',_ Paman! Wajahmu bahkan jauh lebih tua dariku!" Baekhyun mendesis. Lepas dari fakta ada pria yang tampak lebih tua dan jauh lebih besar memanggilnya _nuna,_ Baekhyun menyadari pria itu mengenalnya. Bagaimana pria itu bisa mengenalnya? Apa dia _stalker_ yang mengaku-ngaku menjadi Chanyeol? Ia tidak mungkin Chanyeol.

"Lalu... dimana orang tuamu?"

"Mereka sudah meninggal."

 _Dia tahu_?!

"L-lalu... Dimana alamatmu. Kau pasti tidak tahu, kan?"

Baekhyun menduga pria itu akan menjawab suatu tempat, tapi seperti Chanyeol yang menunduk saat ditanya dimana rumahnya, pria itu juga melakukannya.

"Aku... aku tidak ingat," ia menggaruk punggung lehernya dalam ekspresi kecewa. "Tapi aku benar-benar Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun terdiam. Bagaimana bisa... bagaimana bisa ia tahu semua tentang Chanyeol?

"Ah, aku masih punya satu bukti!" seru pria itu lagi, kali ini, anehnya, bersemangat. "Kau sudah pernah melihat tanda lahirku, kan? Ini tanda lahir asli, kau bisa mengeceknya!"

Sambil berkata begitu Chanyeol berbalik memunggungi Baekhyun dan tanpa merasa bersalah menurunkan celananya untuk menunjukkan tanda lahir yang berada di pangkal pantatnya. Namun jika kemarin Baekhyun dapat melihatnya dengan santai, sekarang gadis itu justru kembali histeris sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"KYAAAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku percaya! Aku percaya! Jadi hentikan itu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Iya! Sekarang pasang celanamu!"

Hampir satu menit berlalu. Baekhyun mendengar gerakan awalnya, gesekan kain dengan kulit, lalu sunyi lagi.

"Kau sudah memasang kembali celanamu?" tanyanya, memberanikan diri mengintip melalui celah jemari panjangnya. Beruntungnya, Chanyeol benar-benar sudah dalam celana piyama _baby pink_ yang sangat tidak pantas ia pakai itu lagi. Mata Baekhyun pun terselamatkan.

Sekarang Baekhyun memperhatikannya lebih teliti. Ada beberapa bukti, memang. Pertama, hanya ada dua pilihan, pria ini berkata benar, atau pria ini sudah sinting. Ia memiliki bekas luka-luka yang sama, yang meskipun sekarang sudah benar-benar samar, namun masih dapat terlihat, ia memakai celana piyama yang sama yang sekarang terlalu kecil untuknya, ia juga bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan Baekhyun, dan dia bahkan juga memiliki tanda lahir yang sama (mungkin). Lain daripada itu, pria ini memiliki gaya berbicara yang persis. Lebih-lebih, jika diperhatikan, mereka memiliki wajah yang agak... mirip. Dari mata besarnya dengan bulu mata panjang, hidung yang berkharisma, hingga, tentu saja,dimana lagi ia bisa menemukan tahi lalat kecil di ujung hidung yang juga dimiliki Chanyeol.

"Kenapa, _Nuna?_ " sela Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Tahu-tahu ia melihat (pria yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai) Chanyeol mengusap lengan dan tengkuknya bergantian, menunduk, dan bersemu merah.

"Yak! Kenapa kau tampak malu begitu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya, kecanggungan yang sama merasukinya. Lewat suasana yang hening sejenak, ia sadar betapa anehnya keadaan ini, berdiri di kamar bersama seorang pria yang tidak memakai baju dan menatapnya malu-malu, dengan selimut berserakan di antara mereka.

"Aku... aku tidak memakai baju," gumam Chanyeol, kemudian melirik bayangannya di cermin. "Dan kurasa aku tampan."

"APA?!"

Chanyeol sekarang menatap Baekhyun, mencebik. "Aku tampan, kan?!"

"Kau bermimpi?!"

Masih tidak mau terima, Chanyeol maju sehingga memperpendek jarak di antara mereka menjadi sangat pendek. Ia menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat sambil berusaha memeragakan gaya pria-pria di drama yang selalu berhasil membuat ibunya tersenyum-senyum.

"Aku tampan, kau tidak mau mengakuinya, Baekhyun?" bisiknya, dengan suara kelewat dalam.

Ia menunduk, menyetarakan wajahnya dengan level Baekhyun hingga bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Napas pria itu panas mengipasi pipinya dan wajah Baekhyun tidak bisa lebih merah dari sekarang, tidak bahkan seumur hidupnya.

"A-aku..." Terjebak. Baekhyun menemukan dirinya _blank_ tanpa dapat berpikir apa-apa hingga Chanyeol menarik kembali dirinya dan menyengir lebar. Sekilas, Baekhyun dapat melihat anak yang kemarin ia tolong dalam diri pria tinggi di depannya.

"Orang-orang bilang aku pintar sekali menirukan Won Bin!" seru Chanyeol bangga. Suara seksi yang barusan menghilang tiba-tiba, digantikan nada kekanakkan yang Baekhyun kenali. Diam-diam Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega. Ia hampir saja jantungan dibuat anak ini.

Namun sebagai respon atas pernyataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mendecih kesal. Gadis itu menguap dan mengacak rambutnya. "Kau membuat pagiku benar-benar kacau! Ini gila! Aku masih tidak bisa mempercayainya! Bagaimana bisa kau berubah setidaknya lima belas tahun lebih tua dalam waktu semalam?! Ini benar-benar aneh! Sepertinya aku masih bermimpi, dan jika ini benar, aku harus segera bangun dan harus sekolah. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ini terasa nyata—" omelnya panjang pendek. Iseng-iseng ia mencubit pipinya sendiri dan segera berteriak penuh penyesalan. _Itu tadi sakit_. Ini ternyata bukan mimpi!

Ia beranjak menuju kulkas untuk mengambil air putih. Sambil minum, ia teringat untuk melirik jam dinding. "Sekarang sudah jam berap—"

Buakkk! Pemuda itu menyemburkan segala yang ada di mulutnya. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan lewat dari jam setengah delapan.

"Gawat! Gawat! Aku terlambat!"

Baekhyun berlari panik, menghadap Chanyeol, lalu kembali panik. Ia berputar-putar di ruangan sampai akhirnya berhasil memutuskan bahwa hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Aku benar-benar terlambat!"

.

* * *

.

Bel tanda istirahat sekaligus jam makan siang telah berbunyi. Sontak saat itu juga, semua anak tanpa diperintah siapapun berebutan keluar kelas, berjejal di pintu dan berlarian di koridor agar mendapat antrian paling pendek.

Baekhyun hanya duduk di kursinya, menatap papan tulis dengan ekspresi yang sama sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sederet kalimat bahasa Inggris yang ditulis Miss Eunhye melayang-layang di penglihatannya namun tidak ada satupun yang menyangkut ke otak. Pikirannya selalu kembali kepada kejadian tadi pagi.

 _Bagaimana bisa_?!

Di kepalanya, dibantu dengan hitungan jemarinya, Baekhyun mencoba mengurutkan kejadian. Ia bertemu anak itu, lalu mengobatinya, lalu menghabiskan cokelat, dan selepas itu tidur. Tidak ada yang aneh? Apa ada sihir yang menimpa anak itu?

Membayangkannya, Baekhyun bergidik. Bagaimana jika ia ikut terkena ilmu hitam atau apa?! Sibuk dengan semua kemungkinan itu, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Kyungsoo memanggilnya jika saja gadis itu kemudian tidak menggamit lengan Baekhyun.

" _Yah_! Kau kenapa? Kau aneh sekali hari ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" gadis itu duduk di kursi yang berada di depan Baekhyun, kedua lengannya ia lipat di atas meja Baekhyun. Sementara Jongdae telah berdiri di sisinya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Baekhyun menatap gadis berambut pendek nan rapi itu dan gadis berambut _auburn_ ilegal—ilegal karena tidak memperbolehkan mengecat rambut, jika ketahuan guru BP, tamatlah riwayatnya—dan menggigit bibir, tercabik antara perasaan ingin bercerita, atau mengikuti logikanya bahwa tidak akan ada yang mau percaya. Apalagi Kyungsoo, yang penuh dengan logika, Kyungsoo yang sudah merancang masa depannya sepuluh tahun ke depan. Atau Jongdae, yang meskipun sudah setengah sinting, ia masih punya akal sehat. Kalaupun ada yang cukup gila untuk mendengarkannya, ia merasa sudah malu sekali sebelum dapat memulai cerita apapun. Bagaimana juga, ia telah bermalam bersama seorang laki-laki asing semalam! Itu...masalah besarnya.

"Baekhyun~ _ah,"_ panggil Kyungsoo lagi, tangannya ia goyang-goyangkan di depan wajah Baekhyun ketika mendapati gadis itu kembali melamun.

 _"_ Ayo ceritakan ada apa. Aku kan temanmu," Jongdae mendesak.

Baekhyun meringis. "Kalau aku menceritakan pada kalian, kalian pasti akan merujukku ke ruang konseling, lalu tak lama, sekolah akan membawaku ke rumah sakit jiwa! Huaaah. Aku ingin mati saja!"

 _Pletak._ Kyungsoo menggeplak kepalanya tanpa peringatan, meninggalkan nyeri yang lumayan di kepala Baekhyun. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun mempertanyakan kenapa ia mau bertemu dengan anak mengerikan itu lagi.

"Bodoh! Kalau kau mati, kami tidak punya teman lagi. Jangan mati dulu."

"Jadi selama ini kau mencintaiku, huh?" Baekhyun mulai memasang wajah memelasnya lagi. Siapa tahu, ia bisa membujuk Kyungsoo agar mentraktirnya makan siang? "Apa kau akan melakukan segalanya untukku?" Ia mengerjap-ngerjap imut.

"... lupakan kita saling kenal" Kyungsoo memutar bolamata, lantas bangkit berdiri dan melenggang pergi bersama Jongdae. Ia lapar dan meladeni Baekhyun yang diberi hati minta jantung tidak akan membawa faedah apa-apa.

"Yah! Yah! Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, tunggu! Tega sekali meninggalkan teman kalian yang malang ini sendirian."

Sambil menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo di sebelah kiri dan Jongdae di kanannya, Baekhyun berjalan di tengah-tengah mereka, sepakat menuju kantin.

 _Suatu saat nanti. Aku akan bercerita. Saat kepalaku sudah lebih baik dan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Saat itu, aku akan bercerita bahwa aku mendapat mimpi yang aneh sekali. Tentang seorang anak kecil... yang tiba-tiba menjadi dewasa dan muncul di rumahnya. Dan dia tampan._ Baekhyun bertekad dalam hati, seraya membawa paket makan siangnya ke meja panjang mengikuti Kyungsoo. Ini pasti hanya mimpi buruk yang aneh, pasti.

Hari ini menunya tampak lezat. Ada _ham,_ sup tahu, dan kimchi. Perutnya benar-benar tidak sabar menyambut mereka. Apalagi, bujuk rayunya berhasil membuat Kyungsoo, dengan setengah hati membelikannya sekotak susu. Ia sudah lapar sekali. Ia belum makan sejak pagi—

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia melupakan sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa lagi? Ayo duduk, aku tidak akan menunggumu dan bertanggung jawab jika jam istirahat telah berakhir," omel Kyungsoo. Ia telah meraih sumpitnya dan dengan segera, menyuapkan segumpal nasi dan lauk ke mulut.

"Sethuhu! Hham makhan hamphir beakhir," Jongdae menambahkan yang segera disambut tepukan di punggungnya, membuatnya nyaris memuntahkan kembali gigitan ham yang baru ia masukkan ke mulut.

"Kunyah dulu baru bicara," Kyungsoo memperingatkan.

Baekhyun tidak bisa memperhatikan lagi ucapan kedua temannya itu. Ia... melupakan anak itu. Ia melupakan Chanyeol! Bagaimana... ia akan makan siang? Mereka berdua sama-sama belum makan nasi sejak pagi, bahkan sejak semalam. Ia sudah tidak punya apa-apa di kulkas dan tidak meninggalkan uang sama sekali. Astaga! Kalau anak itu mati kelaparan bagaimana?!

Mendadak, _ham_ atau apapun yang masuk ke perutnya terasa hambar dan tidak enak lagi. Ia ingin cepat pulang.

 _Aku harus pulang. Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang._

Ia melamun hampir sepanjang waktu. Begitu juga di jam pelajaran terakhir. Tidak dapat menghentikan pikiran anehnya, Baekhyun terus membayangkan bagaimana mengenaskannya kondisi pria itu. Ia dapat melihat dalam kepalanya saat pulang nanti mendapati mayat yang sudah kaku dan dingin meringkuk di depan meja makan, lalu, sebelum Baekhyun sempat kabur, polisi sudah berdatangan dari berbagai penjuru, mengepungnya. Mereka semua mengacungkan senjata api ke kepalanya dan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat digelandang ke kantor polisi. Ia akan menghabiskan seumur hidupnya di penjara, bertemu preman-preman penjara yang menindasnya lebih parah daripada di sekolah. Ia akan mati, sendirian, dalam keadaan masih perawan. Atau lebih parahnya... mendapat hukuman mati. Ia nyaris berteriak oleh gambaran itu.

"Kau tidak perlu melamunkanku karena aku sekarang di hadapanmu, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mendongak kaget. Tangannya yang sedang mengepak buku-buku ditahan oleh pria itu. _Dia lagi,_ batinnya, sama sekali tidak senang. Dia adalah si pembuat onar dari kelas sebelah. Ya, preman itu lagi, Kim Taehyung. Pria itu duduk terbalik di atas bangku di deretan tempat duduk persis di depan Baekhyun, memandangi gadis itu dengan seringai jahil bin menakutkan di bibirnya.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

 _Aku tidak ingin terlibat masalah. Aku tidak ingin terlibat masalah._ Rapalnya berkali-kali seperti mantra. Berdoa semoga cara itu bisa menjauhkannya dari marabahaya bernama Kim Taehyung ini. Namun sepertinya, takdir sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bisa diajak berteman baik, karena satu orang Taehyung saja sepertinya belum cukup, dari pintu kelas, muncul teman-temannya. _Sial._

 _._

* * *

.

 **A/N: Apa kabar? Maaf updatenya lama. Maklum sibuk hehe. Ditunggu komennya biar semangat lanjutin cerita ini. Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu ditunggu**


	3. Set

**Nuna! Nuna!**

[ _Kutukan Cokelat_ ]

 **Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **GS!**

 **Summary:**

 _Awalnya, hidup Baekhyun biasa-biasa saja. Seorang anak SMA dengan otak rata-rata, dibully cowok taksirannya, dan hidup begitu-begitu saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Sampai satu ketika ia bertemu seorang anak gendut yang menghabiskan seluruh persediaan cokelat yang ia punya, dan terbangun esok paginya dengan seorang pria bertelanjang dada di sisinya. Wait, what?!_

* * *

 **Set [3]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mereka berhasil mengerjaiku lagi! Akh, sialan!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Di saat anak lain saat ini sudah pulang ke rumah, makan dan istirahat, ia bahkan barusaja meninggalkan sekolah beserta anak-anak terkutuk di dalamnya itu.

Satu jam yang lalu Taehyung mencoba memalaknya, namun Baekhyun berkeras, ia diam-diam menyimpan uangnya di dalam sepatu dan Taehyung tidak tahu itu. Karena keinginan pertama tidak terkabul, dan karena besok Taehyung _and the gang_ piket, pria itu dengan sangat setianya mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang (terpaksa) mengambil alih tugasnya.

"Terimakasih, Baekhyun. Kau baik sekali. Sampai jumpa besok, ya," seringai Taehyung sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu ingin sekali menendang kepalanya sesaat setelah ia berbalik dengan santai.

Sekarang, Baekhyun benar-benar menyesali kenapa ia tidak benar-benar menendang kepala pria itu saja tadi? Siapa tahu dengan begitu otaknya akan bergeser ke tempat yang benar dan penuh perikemanusiaan.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mendengus, ia bahkan lupa mengeluarkan uang dari sepatunya! Padahal sekarang di Supermarket. Baekhyun menoleh berkeliling termasuk pada CCTV. Kemudian setelah pengunjung di sekitarnya mulai sepi, dengan gerak mencurigakan seperti pencuri, ia melepaskan sepatunya dan mengambil sejumlah uang dari sana. Tidak banyak, karena memang ia tidak pernah punya uang banyak. Kiriman ibunya tidak pernah cukup, jika hanya mengandalkan kiriman itu, niscaya ia akan mati kelaparan sebelum tanggal lima belas setiap bulannya.

Gadis itu mengambil ramyun sebanyak yang bisa uangnya cukupi. Namun ketika akan ke meja kasir, ia kembali untuk mengembalikan satu buah ramyun. Sebagai gantinya, ia mengambil dua buah popsicle rasa melon.

"Kurasa Chanyeol akan menyukai ini. Ah, Chanyeol! Kenapa aku melupakannya?! Ia mungkin sudah mati kelaparan sekarang!"

Setelah buru-buru membayar di kasir, dengan sama terburu-burunya Baekhyun mengambil sepedanya di tempat parkir hingga jatuh-jatuh, lalu mengayuhnya sekencang yang ia bisa.

Rumah itu tampak begitu sepi ketika Baekhyun memasukinya. Sama seperti saat Baekhyun meninggalkannya.

"Chanyeol?"

Tidak ada sahutan. _Apa ia benar-benar sudah mati?!_

"C-Chanyeol-ah, kau dimana?" Kali ini, Baekhyun menaikkan suaranya. Ia melepas sepatu di depan pintu dan menaruhnya di rak sebelum mulai menjelajahi isi rumah dengan was-was. Khawatir menemukan seonggo tubuh setiap ia melongok ruangan. "Chanyeol?!"

" _Nuna_?"

Baekhyun melihat, di sudut dapur, anak itu meringkuk dalam kegelapan, beberapa bungkus permen berserakan di sekitarnya. Anak itu—atau sebenarnya pria itu—menatapnya takut-takut. Ketika Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, ia menutupi kepala, seolah mengantisipasi Baekhyun yang akan menggeplak kepalanya dengan sapu seperti tadi pagi.

"Ma-maaf, _Nuna_! Aku... kelaparan, aku juga tidak punya uang untuk membeli aku memakan permenmu..."

Segera Baekhyun berlutut di depannya. "Ah, maafkan _nuna._ Nuna lupa menyiapkan makanan dan meninggalkan uang. Ini," ia memamerkan ramyun yang barusaja ia beli. "Nuna akan memasaknya dan kita makan bersama, _hm_?"

Beberapa saat setelah menatap Baekhyun, dan gadis berwajah manis bertenaga sadis itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menganiaya anak 'kecil' seperti dirinya lagi, Chanyeol akhirnya mengangguk.

Lima belas menit berikutnya, mereka sudah menikmati ramyun mereka panas-panas. Rasa lapar mengalahkan segalanya, hingga mereka sanggup memakan lebih dari tiga bungkus bersama-sama langsung dari pancinya. Bahkan saling menghalalkan segala cara agar bisa mendapat jatah lebih banyak.

"Nuna tolonglah! Aku lapar dan aku butuh banyak asupan gizi karena sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan!"

Baekhyun menghalau sumpit jahil Chanyeol yang berusaha mengambil sisa-sisa mi, lalu memberikan gestur seolah ia akan mencolok kedua mata pria itu dengan alat yang sama seandainya Chanyeol nekat. Anak itu segera memasang tampang memelas.

" _Nuna,_ kenapa kau tega sekali dengan anak kecil sepertiku?!"

Bolamata Baekhyun nyaris melompat keluar mendengar. "Kecil pantatmu! Lihatlah tinggimu yang abnormal itu! Dan otot-otot ini bahkan lebih besar daripada pahaku!" serunya, memukul lengan pria itu yang.. _wow, keras,_ tangan Baekhyun sampai sakit.

Selama beberapa saat, Baekhyun sempat tertegun melihat cara makan Chanyeol yang rakus keterlaluan. Sebagai seorang anak kecil yang kelaparan seharian dan belum makan dari semalam, wajar mungkin jika dia bersikap seperti itu. Tapi dalam tubuh dewasanya, dengan wajah—ekhem—tampannya, Baekhyun bersumpah tidak pernah seumur hidupnya menyaksikan pria yang makan dengan cara setidak-anggun itu. Tunggu, apakah ia barusaja menerima fakta bahwa Chanyeol yang ini adalah Chanyeol anak kecil kemarin yang ia tolong? Apakah ia bersedia dibodohi seperti ini?

"Argh! Tidak tau! Tidak tau!"

"Khaukwnapanunah?" Chanyeol bertanya, mie instant memenuhi mulutnya bahkan kuahnya sampai keluar-keluar saat ia bicara.

"Habiskan dulu makanmu." Baekhyun menatapnya tegas. "Pelan-pelan saja, nanti kau tersedak!"

Uhuk! Seperti sebuah kutukan, segera setelah Baekhyun mengucapkannya, pria itu tersedak, dengan kuah mie beserta mienya, cabe dan sayuran kering yang dengan komplitnya muncrat dari mulutnya ke pakaian Baekhyun.

"YAK!"

Baekhyun merasa ingin sekali memukulnya, namun melihat pria itu yang masih bergelut dengan makanan yang masuk ke kerongkongannya, memukul-mukul dadanya yang sesak, mau tidak mau Baekhyun bergerak mengambilkan air putih kemudian membantu Chanyeol meminumnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung pria itu keras, setengah membantu setengah membalas dendam.

"Aissh, sudah kubilang."

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya terdiam beberapa saat. Hingga Baekhyun mengguncangnya, pria itu masih tidak merespon.

"Kau kenapa tiba-tiba diam?" Baekhyun menjulurkan lehernya, mengintip pria itu.

Tiba-tiba, rasanya seperti ada yang menghentikan peredaran darahnya saat mendadak saja, pria itu memeluknya. Erat. Dengan kurang ajarnya ia menguburkan wajahnya di belahan dada gadis itu.

"Y-yak!" Baekhyun kehilangan suara untuk sesaat. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

" _Nuna, gomawo. Nuna_ sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih."

"Nyawa apa. Yak! Kau itu hanya tersedak—"

Namun Chanyeol telah melepaskan pelukannya dan sekarang menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar, dalam jarak yang keterlaluan dekat, tidak hanya menginterupsi tapi juga menghapus segala yang ingin Baekhyun katakan. Tatapan pria itu... begitu inosen.

Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang terasa kokoh.

"Kau menyelamatkanku dari kelaparan dan mati tersedak. Lain kali, aku berjanji bahwa aku yang akan melindungimu. Aku berjanji!" Ikrarnya dengan senyum lebar. Kelingkingnya mengacung di udara. "Kau percaya padaku, kan, _nuna?"_

".Ya. ya. Baiklah."

"Berjanji akan membiarkanku melindungimu?" Tanyanya bersemangat, kelingking besar itu bergoyang-goyang di udara minta digandeng.

Baekhyun memutar bolamata, sesaat sebelum ekspresinya menjadi sedatar triplek. _Pinky promise_? Lupakan. Tidak ada hal yang lebih norak daripada hal itu. "Ya, terimakasih. Tapi aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

" _Nuna~_ " rengek Chanyeol, tidak mau menurunkan kelingkingnya. " _Nuna, Nuna, Nuna_!"

Anak itu tidak akan berhenti bertingkah imut di usianya yang tampak beberapa tahun lagi akan menjadi paman-paman itu. Itu benar-benar... tidak pantas.

"Baiklah! Baiklah!"

Memaksakan kelingkingnya mengait kelingking besar itu, Baekhyun memasang wajah tidak menyenangkan. Namun tetap saja ia melakukannya, meladeni anak itu, membuat Chanyeol memasang wajah berbinar-binar yang sama sekali tidak sesuai untuknya.

.

.

"Omong-omong, Chanyeol. Apa kau tahu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja bertambah tua seperti ini dalam waktu semalam?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya dari tayangan drama di TV yang biasanya tidak ingin ia lewatkan. Kali ini saja, pertanyaan itu lebih mengganggu daripada apapun, dan itu tidak bisa ditunda. Ia menatap Chanyeol penuh ekspektasi sementara bibirnya menjepit sedotan minuman fermentasi.

Chanyeol yang semula sibuk memakan remah-remah biskuit dari kaleng yang sudah nyaris kosong mempertemukan tatapannya pada Baekhyun. Mendadak, wajahnya berubah serius. Mendadak, Baekhyun hampir tersedak.

"Itu... hm, aku bermaksud memberitahu lebih awal, tapi tadi pagi Nuna pergi begitu saja."

"Ada... apa, memangnya? Apa itu suatu penyakit langka? Aku pernah mendengar seseorang yang terlihat seperti kakek-kakek padahal baru tujuh belas tahu—"

"Aku terkena kutukan."

 _Buak!_ Kali ini, ia benar-benar tersedak, melukis titik-titik kecil di wajah (tampan) Chanyeol. "S-sepertinya aku salah dengar."

"Tidak, kau tidak salah dengar, _nuna,"_ jawab Chanyeol seraya mengusap wajahnya. "Aku terkena kutukan. Sejak kecil, ibuku selalu menjauhkanku dari makanan yang mengandung cokelat. Karenanya, kemarin adalah pertama kalinya buatku. Dan aku sangat menyukainya," sambil melarikan jemarinya di belakang kepala, pria itu terkekeh pelan. "Aku seharusnya mendengarkan Ibu."

Baekhyun mengerjap. Tidak mungkin... telinganya membohonginya dua kali kan? Tapi keganjilan apa lagi ini?! Setelah terbangun dengan seorang pria dewasa di sisinya, sekarang pria itu memberitahunya bahwa ia terkena kutukan?

"K-kutukan?! Seperti... seperti Putri Salju begitu? Yang hanya dapat dihapus oleh ciuman dari cinta sejatinya?"

Hoek. Baekhyun punya urgensi untuk menampar mulutnya sendiri. Jangan sampai ia mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak pada pemuda polos di hadapannya ini.

Sekarang, giliran Chanyeol yang mengerjap-ngerjap. "Nuna?"

"A-apa?"

"Ciuman itu... seperti apa?"

Lagi, Baekhyun tersedak. Keras.

.

* * *

.

"Chanyeol-ah. Sudah dua hari kau memakai baju yang sama. Apa tidak bau? Lepaskan."

"Huh?" Chanyeol mengerjap, kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Dan ia mengartikan serta menuruti permintaan Baekhyun dengan terlalu harfiah. Detik itu juga tangannya sudah menyusup ke balik kausnya, melepas dan melemparnya dengan mudah. Detik ketika Baekhyun sadar dari syoknya dan berteriak keras adalah detik ketika tangan pria itu bergerak untuk melepaskan celana piyamanya.

"YAK! Tunggu! Tunggu! Maksudku—maksudku tidak melepaskannya di depanku! Haissh."

"Tapi _nuna_ bilang—" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibir, tidak mengerti apa yang salah.

Baekhyun memutar bolamata kesal. Ia seharusnya ingat bahwa ia harus lebih berhati-hati dengan ucapannya di depan Chanyeol. Karena meskipun Chanyeol jauh lebih tinggi dan berwajah lebih dewasa darinya, ia tetaplah seorang anak kecil yang sangat polos. Tsk. Anak polos di dalam tubuh seorang pria dewasa yang tidak tampak polos sama sekali. Bukankah itu lucu?

Sambil berusaha menyingkirkan matanya dari pemandangan tubuh bagian atas pria di depannya, berusaha untuk tidak berlama-lama menatap abs kotak-kotak dan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran aneh-aneh yang mungkin menghampiri otaknya, Baekhyun berbalik menuju kamar tidurnya dan segera kembali dengan lipatan pakaian berwarna merah muda di tangan.

"Uhm... karena cucian belum kering, dan aku... tidak punya banyak baju. Jadi...," ia menyengir, dan siapapun seharusnya memiliki firasat tidak menyenangkan demi menatapnya, "hanya ada ini," gumamnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengerjap ketika Baekhyun menyerahkan padanya lipatan satu setelan piyama berwarna pink dengan motif _teddy_ _bear_. Ia membelalak setelah benar-benar membukanya dan menyadari bahwa, bukan hanya warna dan motifnya yang tampak bermasalah—dan sebenarnya tidak terlalu dipersoalkan Chanyeol—namun juga ukurannya, dan yang terakhir adalah kasus fatal. Sebenarnya, pakaian itu cukup besar untuknya, seandainya ia berada di ukuran tubuh yang dulu dan bukan seperti yang sekarang.

Pakaian itu... terlalu... kecil.

"Pakai ini. Malam ini saja, huh? Besok, kita akan membeli baju baru, oke?"

Chanyeol merengut. "Baik _nuna._ " Tatapannya masih putus asa pada baju itu. Kaus longgar yang diberikan Baekhyun kemarin saja mmbuatnya gerah karena kekecilan. Dan celananya sangat gantung dipakai. Kemarin itu adalah pakaian kekecilan. Dan yang ini... namanya musibah.

Dan ia membuktikannya sepuluh menit kemudian, ketika ia dengan menanggung rasa malu luar biasa keluar dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun seketika tertawa bergulingan demi melihatnya, membuat wajah Chanyeol semakin memerah.

Baju itu melekat ketat di badannya, dengan lengan pendek yang membungkus rapat otot bisep Chanyeol, dan ukurannya yang nyaris memperlihatkan pusar. Celananya, hanya lima jari yang direntangkan di bawah lutut, dan menjelma menjadi semacam _skinny jeans._

"Apa ini pakaianmu saat SD?" Chanyeol merasa iritasi atas tawa Baekhyun yang tak berkesudahan.

Sambil menahan tawanya dengan memegangi perut, dan sambil mengelap airmatanya yang bercucuran, Baekhyun mencoba tegak. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"SMP, sebenarnya. Tapi berdamailah dengannya malam ini. Besok kau akan mendapat pakaian baru."

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol tak pernah setegang dan seserius itu. Tak akan pernah seandainya ia bukan berada di depan TV dan menonton anime kesayangannya. Bagi Chanyeol, Ichigo Kurasaki adalah bayangan dirinya di masa mendatang ketika ia sudah besar, panutannya. Dan ia melupakan sesuatu; fakta bahwa sekarang pun ia sudah besar.

Matanya hampir tidak mengedip menyaksikan pertarungan para _bleach_ dan baru melakukan itu ketika tayangan segera berganti adegan. Dua orang, pria dan wanita sedang berpelukan di bawah guyuran hujan. Chanyeol mengedip sekali dengan lambat, merasa tidak percaya. Kemudian dua kali. Kemudian segera menoleh ke sisinya dengan memasang wajah ingin menangis.

" _Nuna_! Kenapa diganti?"

Baekhyun mendelik setelah mengambil tempat di lantai, bersila, dan merebut bantal di tangan Chanyeol ke pangkuannya. _Remote_ _control_ berada di tangannya yang lain.

"Aku mau menonton drama."

"Tapi _Nuna..._ aku sedang menonton!" suaranya lebih merengek, dan kadar memelasnya bertambah dua kali lipat.

"Waktumu sudah berakhir. Sekarang giliranku." Baekhyun membuka toples berisi keripik pedas yang ia bawa dan memakannya tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol. Meski anak itu memelototinya dengan tatapan anak anjing tersesat.

"Nuna! Sebentar lagi... sebentar lagi saja! Aku sudah menunggunya selama seminggu!"

"Tidak bisa—kress—kau hodah mhonton alama hatu jham," sahut gadis itu dengan mulut penuh, beberapa serpihan keripik bahkan menyembur ke wajah Chanyeol yang kali ini diabaikannya.

"Tapi, tapi—"

"Thidak adha hapi-hapi!"

Chanyeol berdiri. Kesal, ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Nuna! Kau tega sekali pada anak kecil! Nuna jahat!"

Segera setelah Chanyeol melakukan gaya itu, Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan mengancam. Ia menelan seluruh keripik di mulutnya begitu juga tanpa ada minat mengunyahnya lagi.

"Pertama," katanya tajam, mengacungkan satu jari. "Meski kau berteriak memohon-mohon pada tetangga, tidak akan ada yang percaya kau itu anak kecil, jadi berhentilah bersikap manja." Ada jeda sempit sebelum Baekhyun mengacungkan satu lagi jarinya. "Dua, ini rumahku, peraturanku. Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, aku sama sekali tidak akan menghalangimu untuk pergi. Mengerti?!"

Chanyeol terdiam. Tidak ada rengekannya lagi. Hanya ketika Baekhyun kembali melihat pada TV, ia menyeka matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca dengan ujung bajunya.

"Nuna~" suaranya lemah. Chanyeol terduduk di samping Baekhyun dan mengamati gadis itu. "Aku tahu. Aku... akan jadi anak baik. Jadi jangan mengusirku."

Baekhyun tertegun. Perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk akhirnya menoleh pada Chanyeol cukup lama. Menatap mata gelap yang entah bagaimana terlihat dewasa itu, berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadiannya yang sejatinya anak kecil.

Cukup banyak waktu yang ia ambil sampai akhirnya ia kembali melirik ke TV dan sadar ada adegan penting yang ia lewatkan.

"Aissh, ini gara-gara kau aku ketinggalan!" seru Baekhyun. Kemarahannya kali ini seperti mencairkan suasana aneh antara mereka.

Ia menyorongkan toples keripik pedas pada Chanyeol. "Makan ini."

"Aku tidak bisa makan pedas."

"Oh astaga. Kau itu pria macam apa tidak bisa makan pedas?!"

Dan malam itu keributan mereka berakhir baik-baik saja. Baekhyun terus menonton dramanya meski tidak dapat benar-benar fokus. Terutama karena sesekali Chanyeol menghadiahinya pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Ia harus menjawabnya, kalau tidak, anak itu tidak akan berhenti bertanya.

" _Nuna,_ kenapa kau suka menonton drama? Itu kan hanya seperti melihat dua orang tetanggamu mengobrol, apa serunya?"

"Kau harus menontonnya dari awal supaya tahu."

"Oh..." "Nuna! Kenapa mereka berbicara tanpa melihat orang yang diajak bicara? Malah menatap pintu. Ibuku bilang itu tidak sopan."

"Agar dramatis, pabo! Diamlah! Jangan mengganggu dramaku—kress."

Untuk sementara, anak itu bisa diam sambil ikut mengamati drama yang sedang tayang. Bunyi cemilan yang Baekhyun kunyah terdengar sesekali mengisi keheningan. Sampai dalam adegan dimana seorang gadis pemeran utama mengucapkan perpisahan untuk sang kekasih di pelabuhan dan memintanya untuk melupakannya.

Chanyeol menengok ke Baekhyun—yang sudah lupa untuk menggigit kembali keripiknya— untuk bertanya dan malah melihat gadis itu meneteskan air mata.

" _Nuna_! Kenapa kau menangis?!" seru Chanyeol panik.

Kaget dan terburu-buru, Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya untuk segera menimpuk Chanyeol dengan bantal.

"Aku tidak menangis!"

"Bohong! Aku tadi melihatmu menangis," Chanyeol bersikeras. Ia menatap mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam dan segera menunjuknya. "Tuh masih ada bekasnya! Kau tadi menangis!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

Baekhyun mengusap matanya lagi. Ia menatap televisi dan tahu bahwa kesedihan yang barusaja ia rasakan menguap begitu saja, dan ia membencinya. Harga dirinya terasa sudah ditonjok oleh Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan anak itu melihatnya menangis dan malah memperjelasnya?!

"Kau pasti terharu, ya, _Nuna_?" gumam Chanyeol tanpa rasa bersalah, malah... ada seringai di wajahnya. Alasan mengapa Baekhyun berhak memukulnya.

"Diamlah. Atau keripik ini," Baekhyun mengangkat toples keripik ke depan hidung Chanyeol, "beserta toples-toplesnya tersangkut di tenggorokanmu! Mau?!"

Segera, Chanyeol merapatkan bibir dan membuat gerakan memplester mulutnya sendiri, menguncinya, lalu membuang kuncinya jauh-jauh.

Keadaan tenang kembali. Setidaknya sampai adegan dimana sang lelaki menarik sang wanita dan mendekatkan wajahnya, dan... menciumnya dengan bertenaga.

Adegan itu terjadi begitu cepat sehingga Baekhyun tidak sempat mencari remote dan mematikannya. Dengan gugup ia yang menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol, menoleh pada pria itu, yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan wajah memerah. Ia, anak kecil yang terperangkap dalam tubuh yang seharusnya ia miliki sepuluh tahun lagi, apakah ia mengerti hal-hal seperti itu juga?

Dari ekspresinya... ya.

" _Nuna,_ itu... Apakah itu hal yang bisa menyembuhkan kutukanku?"

Jika darah belum mengumpul di kedua pipi berisi Baekhyun, maka sekarang lah saatnya.

"Mungkin," ia menjawab dengan ambigu, kemudian cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Tidurlah. Sudah malam."

Baekhyun berdeham dan meraih remote di belakang punggungnya sendiri untuk mematikan TVnya. Ia berdiri dan sebisa mungkin menghindari matanya bertemu dengan milik Chanyeol.

Kali ini, pria itu mengangguk dan bergeser dari Baekhyun pelan-pelan. Dan dari sudut mata, Baekhyun melihat pria itu menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah kental di wajahnya.

"Nuna, ciuman itu... seperti apa rasanya?"

Nyaris terbatuk, Baekhyun mengangkat pandangannya demi menatap pria tinggi di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Namun jangankan berani menatap balik, Chanyeol hanya menatap ujung-ujung kakinya seolah dia barusaja mendapat tambahan jari kaki.

"Aku... juga belum pernah," Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berkata jujur akhirnya, setelah pertimbangan sulit untuk mengatakan apa adanya atau membual bahwa ia pernah berkencan dengan artis ibukota semacam Gong Yoo. Toh, Chanyeol terlalu polos untuk tidak mempercayainya. "Di drama-drama, mereka hanya menempelkan bibir dan... lupakan."

"Mau... mencobanya nuna?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Ekspresinya yang seperti meminta permen sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan permintaan aslinya akan sebuah ciuman. Untuk itu, Baekhyun merasa perlu untuk menggeplak kepala pria yang (harusnya) lebih muda itu dengan remote TV.

"Chanyeol pabo! Ayo cepatlah tidur. Selamat malam."

Dengan itu, Baekhyun meraih bantal yang dari tadi ia peluk selama menonton TV dari lantai, kembali ke kamar. Chanyeol mengekor di belakang, bermaksud mengikuti Baekhyun untuk tidur di kamar, namun gadis itu segera melotot begitu menyadari kehadirannya.

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"Tidur," jawab pria yang lebih tinggi, kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang sudah jelas-jelas jawabannya.

Sementara Baekhyun dengan sinis melempar selimut dan bantal ke tubuhnya.

"Kau tidur di luar."

"A-apa? Tapi _nuna..._ di luar dingin."

Baekhyun beranjak cepat ke dalam kamar dan kembali dengan gumpalan di tangan yang ia serahkan (nyaris lemLeean) ke pelukan Chanyeol. "Pakai selimut itu."

"Tapi _nuna_..."

"Cepat keluar sana!"

"Tapi _nuna,_ aku... takut."

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Apa?!" Takut dan tubuh sebongsor itu tidak pantas berada dalam satu kalimat. Sama sekali.

"Boleh aku tidur dengan _nuna_ saja?"

Kali ini, matanya melebar dan tidak berkedip selama beberapa saat. "APA?!"

"Boleh ya, _nuna_?"

Jawabannya adalah, sebuah tendangan di kaki dalam rangka mengusir pria sok polos membahayakan itu keluar. Chanyeol meringis dan nyaris berguling keluar.

"Nuna..."

Namun sebelum Chanyeol sempat meringis dan memohon untuk kali kedua, pintu kamar sudah ditutup dengan debuman keras dan terdengar pintu dikunci. Chanyeol setia di depannya selama beberapa saat, merengek.

Baekhyun sudah bergelung di kasurnya, dengan mata terbuka lebar karena rasa kantuk telah meninggalkannya secara tiba-tiba

Pria itu... astaga. Bagaimana mungkin ia meminta tidur dengannya? Baekhyun sudah mendapat serangan jantung semalam ketika menemukan pria itu di sisinya. Dan tidak akan ada lagi kali kedua. Lagipula tidur bersama pria asing itu hal yang terlalu... aneh.

Segera, gadis itu menepuk pipinya yang memanas guna menyadarkan diri.

"Pabo. Chanyeol pabo!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Kuharap kalian suka ceritanya TT**


	4. Net

**Nuna! Nuna!**

[ _Kutukan Cokelat_ ]

 **Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **GS!**

 **Summary:**

 _Awalnya, hidup Baekhyun biasa-biasa saja. Seorang anak SMA dengan otak rata-rata, dibully cowok taksirannya, dan hidup begitu-begitu saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Sampai satu ketika ia bertemu seorang anak gendut yang menghabiskan seluruh persediaan cokelat yang ia punya, dan terbangun esok paginya dengan seorang pria bertelanjang dada di sisinya. Wait, what?!_

* * *

 **Net [4]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** Baekhyun tidak dapat melupakannya seberapa keraspun ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran -pikiran itu. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, kehadiran Chanyeol beberapa hari ini membawa perubahan ekstrim dalam hidupnya.

Seperti fakta bahwa ia harus membuat sarapan dan makan malam untuk dua orang, ia tidak lagi makan sendirian, atau fakta bahwa bahkan ketika ia bangun tidur, pria itu telah ada di sana, menyabut Baekhyun dengan tingkah kekanakkannya.

Kadang hal itu lucu. Kadang membuat Baekhyun darah tinggi. Kadang... mendadak, darah naik ke pipi Baekhyun. Ia entah bagaimana tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari kejadian tadi pagi, khususnya. Kejadian yang sangat, sangat, sangat memalukan.

 ** _[Flashback]_**

 _"NUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _Delapan oktaf. Lima Skala Richter. Baekhyun tersentak dari tidur indahnya yang nyaris tidak bisa diganggu oleh apapun bahkan petir dan alarm berlapis_ _—_ _ia menyetel lima alarm sekaligus dengan jarak masing-masing lima menit namun tidak ada yang pernah berhasil membuatnya benar-benar bangun. Gadis itu langsung duduk, mengernyit karena merasa pusing dan mata yang masih tidak bisa terbuka._

 _Suara itu berasal dari Chanyeol yang sejak tadi malam diputuskan tidur di ruang tamu._

 _"Nuna! Nuna! Nunaaa!"_

 _Tahu-tahu saja pria itu merangsek masuk ke kamarnya, wajahnya yang diselimuti kepanikan membuat Baekhyun dengan ajaib berhasil membuka mata secara cepat._

 _"Ada apa, Chanyeol-ah?! Apa ada maling?!"_

 _Pria itu menggeleng cepat, masih panik. "Ada... ada sesuatu yang aneh padaku, Nuna."_

 _"Hm? Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?"_

 _Sekali lagi, pria itu menggeleng cepat, kali ini sambil meneguk ludahnya._

 _"Celanaku... celanaku rasanya sempit sekali. Peepee-ku... rasanya aneh dan sangat tidak nyaman. Dia sudah begitu sejak aku bangun tidur dan aku tidak tahu harus diapakan, Nuna!"_

 _Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol pada celananya, atau tepatnya, pada bagian pertemuan kedua pangkal pahanya. Gadis itu mengerjap, mencerna situasi. Sedetik, dia baru kemudian sadar tentang apa pembicaraan itu. panik baru menyusulnya sekarang._

 _Dengan refleks, Baekhyun menggeplak kepala Chanyeol._

 _"Yak! Mesum! Kenapa kau malah menunjukkannya padaku?!" Sebelah tangannya yang lain menutupi kedua mata. Tidak! Tidaaaakkk! Matanya yang suci telah ternoda!_

 _"Kenapa kau memukulku? Aku takut sekali, Nuna. Lagipula, ada yang aneh juga tadi malam."_

 _Baekhyun tidak menjawab, masih sibuk menutupi wajahnya. Namun tanpa ada kepekaan, pria itu tetap meneruskan. "Tadi malam aku bermimpi tentang Nuna. Dalam mimpi itu aku... mencium Nuna."_

 _"MWO?!" Baekhyun melotot, tangannya jatuh seketika. Ia menatap Chanyeol seolah ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup._

 _"Tidak hanya itu. Setelah itu aku membantu Nuna membuka baju. Lalu kita mandi bersama. Lalu_ _—_ _"_

 _"Yak! HENTIKAN! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya! TIDAAAAK!"_

 _Sekarang Baekhyun tidak tahu mana yang lebih perlu, menutupi kedua telinganya, atau mengeplak pria itu kuat-kuat hingga gegar otak dan amnesia. Bisa-bisanya ia bermimpi seperti itu tentangnya! Bisa-bisanya ia... berlaku sejujur itu dengan mengatakannya!_

 _Baekhyun seketika bergidik, membayangkan bagaimana kemungkinan mimpi Chanyeol berlanjut. Dan sekarang mereka hanya berdua. Di kamar. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol penasaran ingin mencoba mimpinya?!_

 _"Nuna, kurasa kita harus ke dokter. Peepee-ku sepertinya bengkak," tunjuknya lagi._

 _Otomatis, Baekhyun menggeplaknya sekali lagi._

 _"Dokter kepalamu!" Sebagai tambahan, kakinya mendorong pria itu. "Keluar kau dari kamarku, Mesum! Jangan pernah bermimpi seperti itu lagi, huh?! SEKARANG BAWA KAKIMU BESERTA OTAK MESUMMU ITU KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!"_

 _Delapan oktaf. Lima Skala Richter. Chanyeol terusir dengan mengenaskan._

 _Bisa-bisanya anak itu ... anak itu ..._

"TIDAAAAAKKKK!" Dengan frustasi, Baekhyun mengusakkan wajah ke buku yang terbuka di hadapannya. Tidak sanggup lagi dirinya menghadapi dunia. Lalu, seolah sadar ia sedang berada di mana (dalam kelas, di tengah-tengah pelajaran Guru Kim yang galak), gadis itu meraasakan keheningan tajam dan perasaan buruk mulai menghinggapinya.

"Byun Baekhyun?!"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah perlahan. Dan tersenyum kikuk.

Akibat Chanyeol dan masalah celananya yang Baekhyun tidak perlu tahu, tamatlah riwayat seorang Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Nuna_ Chanyeol ingin yang ini!"

Tanpa banyak pikir, Baekhyun menggeleng tidak setuju.

Ada cebikan yang muncul di bibir tebal Chanyeol, sebelum ia mencoba menghibur diri dengan menawarkan alternatif lain. Sebuah kaus merah dan biru bermotif _One Piece._ Sedikit lebih baik dari yang pertama, tapi Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Tidak Spongebob ataupun One Piece, Chanyeol! Lagian, lihat badanmu, baju-baju itu ukurannya kecil, tidak akan muat di tubuhmu yang besar itu!"

" _Nuna!"_ Chanyeol merengek tidak terima. Kakinya ia hentakkan di lantai dan itu hanya membuat Chanyeol mengurut pangkal hidung sambil mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar, berharap tidak ada orang yang melihat. " _Nuna! Nuna!_ Aku mau yang _One Piece._ Ya, _Nuna,_ ya? Ya?!"

"Seleramu kekanakkan sekali! Ini uangku, jadi aku yang beli, oke?"

Dengan nada yang tak bisa dibantah-bantah lagi, Baekhyun berjalan ke rak berikutnya, beralih dari lorong yang menjual pakaian anak laki-laki ke tempat dimana ia dapat menemukan ratusan pakaian pria dewasa, dari T-shirt sampai kemeja dan jas formal. Baekhyun mengambil salah satu kemeja abu-abu dan coba mencocokkannya di depan dada Chanyeol.

"Kurasa ini cocok untukmu."

"Tidak mau! Itu seperti Bapak-Bapak!"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Asal kau tahu saja, tampangmu memang sudah seperi Bapak-Bapak jadi diamlah."

Seperti kebiasaan sang ibu ketika membeli pakaian, selanjutnya Baekhyun memeriksa label harga dari baju tersebut dan nyaris menjatuhkannya saat itu juga.

"Ya ampun, kenapa harganya bahkan empat kali lipat harga bajuku?" bisiknya.

"Ada apa, _Nuna_?"

"Ah, tidak," Baekhyun menggeleng kemudian menyengir aneh. "Kau benar. Style ini terlalu tua untukmu, kita lupakan saja."

Menggantung kembali kemeja abu-abu ke tempatnya, Baekhyun beraalih melirik baju-baju kaus. Sebuah T-shirt berwarna hitam menarik perhatiannya.

"Kalau kau memakai ini," ujarnya, kemudian tangannya yang lain meraih sebuah jaket denim dari rak sebelahnya, "dan ini, kurasa akan benar-benar keren."

Kali ini, Chanyeol tidak berkomentar, tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda protes. Dan Baekhyun tahu ini apa artinya, ia pun tersenyum nyaris satu jam berkeliling pertokoan, akhirnya.

Jadi, hari ini Baekhyun mengambil cuti setengah hari dari pekerjaan paruh waktunya demi memenuhi janjinya mengajak Chanyeol berbelanja. Entah apa yang membuatnya rela menguras tabungan demi membelikan Chanyeol pakaian baru dan segala kebutuhan dasarnya. Entah itu karena rasa lembut di hatinya pada anak kecil tersesat seperti Chanyeol, atau iritasi pada matanya melihat pria itu yang setiap hari harus memakai pakaian kekecilan bekas Baekhyun.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Myeongdong, salah satu pusat perbelanjaan besar yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal.

"Ah, kita sudah membeli beberapa potong pakaian. Ayo cari makanan."

"Tunggu dulu, _Nuna_!"

"Apalagi?"

"Aku perlu celana dalam, _Nuna!_ Celana dalamku benar-benar sempit sekali sampai _peepee-_ ku mau keluar. Dan _Nuna_ juga tidak mau meminjamiku celana dalam _Nuna_! Ayo _Nuna,_ kita beli celana dalam!"

Baekhyun tersedak udara. Darah segera merambati pipinya smeentara ia mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar, pada orang-orang yang melihat mereka aneh.

"Bicara apa kau!" Dengan ganasnya, ia menggeplak kepala Chanyeol yang segera meringis tak berdaya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Woaaa dia tampan sekali, ya?"

"Hmm. Beruntung sekali gadis itu."

"Iya. Padahal dia biasa saja. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa mendapatkan pria setampan itu?"

"Apa dia memakai guna-guna?"

Baekhyun mendelik pada dua orang gadis-gadis yang sedang berbisik-bisik dan sesekali melihat ke arahnya tersebut. Tidak salah lagi. Mereka pasti membicarakan Chanyeol, balita yang terperangkap dalam tubuh dewasanya (yang kebetulan terlalu tampan) yang sekarang hanya berjalan tanpa tahu apa-apa. Jins hitam dipadu dengan sweter cokelat bergambar beruang melekat pada tubuh pria itu, ia memakainya di ruang ganti dan tidak mau melepaskannya lagi. Sangat imut, sebenarnya, beruang dengan bulu-bulu pada bagian dada, itu adalah satu-satunya pakaian pilihan Chanyeol yang Baekhyun setujui. Namun meski begitu, tubuh Chanyeol yang keterlaluan tinggi dan proporsional malah membuat pakaian apa saja pas untuk ia pakai. Irinya.

Gadis itu mendesah lelah, kupingnya terasa panas.

" _Nuna_!"

Baekhyun berjengit begitu Chanyeol mengejutkannya dengan menempelkan minuman dingin pada pipi gadis itu.

" _Nuna_ , belikan aku ini!" rengeknya sambil mengerucutkan bibir, mencoba terlihat cute.

"Woaaa dia imut sekali," bisik mereka lagi.

"Iya. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia meminta gadis itu yang membayar?"

"Itu setimpal. Dia kan tampan."

Sambil mengepalkan tinjunya dan mengatupkan mulut, Baekhyun menahan diri sekuat tenaga agar tidak berlari pada gadis-gadis itu dan menjejali mulut mereka dengan botol Cola. Alih-alih, ia hanya merebut paksa Cola di tangan Chanyeol dan mengembalikannya ke tempatnya.

"Ayo pulang."

" _Nuna_! Kita tidak jadi beli ramen dan es krim?"

Namun Baekhyun diam saja. Dia pergi keluar dari minimarket tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Chanyeol. Yang kemudian membuat pria itu mengejarnya di belakang. Chanyeol baru bisa mencapainya beberapa langkah keluar dari toko. Ia meraih pergelangan gadis itu dan memaksanya berhenti.

" _Nuna,_ kau kenapa?"

Bahkan ketika pria tinggi itu memanggil-manggilnya, Baekhyun tidak ingin menoleh atau memperlambat gerakannya sedikit saja. Sampai Chanyeol menghentikannya dengan meraih tangannya dan segera berdiri di depannya.

" _Nuna..._ "

Beberapa orang yang lewat, dan umumnya wanita muda dan anak sekolah, memandangi mereka, berbisik-bisik.

" _Nuna,_ kau marah karena aku terlihat keren?" tanya pria itu polos. "Aku menjadi keren untukmu. Agar kau tidak malu. Agar kau mau mengajakku jalan-jalan."

Beberapa saat, Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam sebelum menatap ke dalam mata gelap yang tajam itu. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak kecil memiliki mata yang tajam?

" _Nuna,_ jangan malu denganku dan jangan menjadi rendah diri. Meskipun banyak sekali gadis lain di luar sana, aku hanya akan di sisi _Nuna_ dan mengikuti _Nuna_."

Setelah berkata demikian, tanpa menunggu respon dari Baekhyun yang sudah kehilangan kata-kata, pria itu menggenggam tangannya erat dan membawanya sepanjang jalan. Sesekali melambaikan tangan mereka. Dia tidak memedulikan semua orang yang menatapnya sekilas atau menatapnya lebih lama, berlainan sekali dengan Baekhyun yang terus-terusan mengamati sepatunya, berharap ia bisa menghilang dari dunia ini. Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak sedang menggenggam tangannya, ia pasti sudah jatuh tersandung atau tertabrak apa sejak tadi.

" _Nuna_ capek?" Chanyeol mengintip setelah beberapa saat, keningnya berkerut serius. "Mau Chanyeol gendong?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, pria itu berjongkok di depan Baekhyun, menyediakan punggungnya, menarik lebih banyak perhatian orang sekitar.

Baekhyun pun memekik dan menggeleng keras. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Namun, pria itu hanya menoleh dan tersenyum, memperlihatkan sebuah lesung pipi kecil yang mampu membuat gadis mana saja menahan napas. Bahkan Baekhyun. " _Nuna_ sudah mengajakku berkeliling selama tiga jam dan membelikanku baju. Setelah ini _Nuna_ juga harus bekerja. Biar Chanyeol gendong saja. _Nuna_ jangan capek."

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun menurut. Persetan lah dengan bisikan gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu. Kakinya berdenyut marah minta istirahat, dan Chanyeol... bersama Chanyeol rasanya nyaman, aman. Dan ia memeluk leher pria itu longgar ketika merasa tubuhnya dinaikkan.

 _"Pabo,_ " gumamnya. "Chanyeol _pabo._ "

Ia tidak tahu, dari mana asalnya rona merah di wajahnya. Tapi, pipinya terasa sangat panas hingga ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya di punggung bidang Chanyeol.

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N: Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya uwu**


	5. Daseot

**Nuna! Nuna!**

[ _Kutukan Cokelat_ ]

 **Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **GS!**

 **Summary:**

 _Awalnya, hidup Baekhyun biasa-biasa saja. Seorang anak SMA dengan otak rata-rata, dibully cowok taksirannya, dan hidup begitu-begitu saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Sampai satu ketika ia bertemu seorang anak gendut yang menghabiskan seluruh persediaan cokelat yang ia punya, dan terbangun esok paginya dengan seorang pria bertelanjang dada di sisinya. Wait, what?!_

* * *

 **Daseot [** **5** **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Breaking: Member FSGarden ternyata hamil!_**

"Huh? Yang benar saja?" Baekhyun mengernyit membaca judul berita yang barusaja dibagikan beberapa temannya di sosial media. Ada banyak yang sedang membicarakannya, sedang trending di Naver, dan gadis itu sendiri mendengarkan lagu-lagu grup wanita yang sedang naik daun tersebut, mau tidak mau, ia segera tertarik untuk membaca beritanya. Tidak puas sampai di situ, ia membaca beberapa komentar dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meninggalkan satu miliknya.

 ** _Jujur saja, dia adalah member favoritku karena terlihat begitu polos. Aku masih tidak bisa percaya... Pokoknya sampai ada bukti kuat, aku tidak mau berkomentar apa-apa ,_**

Puas dengan kalimatnya yang terdengar bijak, ia beralih menilik berita lainnya. Ada satu yang menarik perhatian gadis itu.

"Oh, Sixey, akan syuting reality show? Oh Ya ampun! Ya ampun! Loey tampan sekali!" Dengan heboh ia berguling di kasur, pipi memerah tatkala menemukan wajah sang idola dengan ketampanan luar biasa di situ.

"Ya ampun! Loey tampan sekali di foto ini dengan rambut abu-abunya. Astaga! Aku bisa mati karena ketampananannya kyaaa!" Pekiknya tidak tahu tempat sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia benar-benar bahagia, oh astaga! Loey Park, dengan matanya yang besar dan bersinar, hidungnya yang seperti pahatan dewa, bibir tebalnya yang merah, lesung pipi kecil— tapi tunggu.

Sejenak, gadis itu mengernyit atas ide yang barusaja melintasi pikirannya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, Chanyeol itu agak mirip dengan Loey Park— ah, tidak mungkin!"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin menodai _image_ sempurna Loey Park idolanya dengan sosok berbadan besar berotak anak kecil seperti Chanyeol.

" _Nuna_?"

Panjang umur, orang yang barusaja ia pikirkan muncul di pintu. Dengan segera Baekhyun bangkit dan merapikan rambut. "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol berjalan masuk kemudian duduk di lantai di sisi kasur, sedekat dan seaman yang telah ia pelajari.

"Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Untuk?"

Pria itu tidak segera memberikan jawaban mutlak. Sebagai gantinya, ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantung kemejanya. Ada sederet nomor di sana.

"Tadi waktu _Nuna_ sibuk memilih baju, ada seorang _nuna_ mengajakku bicara."

"Seorang _nuna_?" Baekhyun mengingat-ingat. Ah, ya. Ada seorang gadis. Dilihat dari belakang saja ia tampak cantik, tinggi, seksi. Dengan rambut lurus sepunggung dan memiliki tubuh dengan lekuk sempurna, membuat para pria tentu saja akan mengelap air liur. Terkecuali Chanyeol karena dia bukan pria. Belum. "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"T-tidak. Dia hanya ingin tahu namaku dan meminta nomor ponselku. Tapi karena aku tidak punya ponsel, dia memberiku ini," katanya, menunjuk nomor-nomor di kertas itu. " _Nuna_ itu memintaku menghubunginya."

Baekhyun benar-benar ingat sekarang. Wanita itu, salah satu yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati tadi siang. Dia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana gadis itu mengelus lengan Chanyeol, dan tatapannya... Baekhyun hampir saja melabraknya jika bukan karena gadis itu yang keburu pergi sebelum Baekhyun tiba.

"Dan kau akan menghubunginya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Dengan ponselku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

"Sekarang juga?"

Satu anggukan lagi. Dan satu senyuman antusias.

Baekhyun menghela napas, menimbang-nimbang ponselnya, lalu menggeplak Chanyeol kuat-kuat dengan bantal.

"Bisa-bisanya kau berniat _flirting_ dengan seorang gadis memakai ponsel gadis lain! Enyah sana!"

Benar-benar. Anak. Tidak. Peka.

.

* * *

.

"Woaaa tampan sekali!"

Bisik-bisik terdengar jelas.

"Iya, tampan."

"Siapa dia? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"

"Entahlah."

"Wah, tampannya..."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya di halaman. Tidak bisa lewat kemana-mana. Di depan gerbang, para siswa dan siswi berkumpul berdesakan. Baekhyun mengernyit. Apa yang ia lewatkan? Apa ada pertunjukan sirkus semacamnya di luar sana? Ataukah sekolahnya kedatangan selebritis? Ia pun berusaha sekuat tenaga, dengan tubuhnya yang tidak tinggi-tinggi amat itu—kalau tidak bisa dibilang cenderung pendek—dan memanjangkan lehernya untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilihat orang-orang. Tidak berhasil dengan cara itu, ia mulai berjongkok, melihat di antara kaki-kaki para murid lain.

Seorang pria, tinggi, dengan celana jeans hitam, baju kaus putih dengan denim dan kacamata hitam bergaya sedang berdiri pamer pesona di depan sana. Baekhyun tidak mengenalnya. Apa dia idol baru yang akan debut atau semacamnya?

Gadis itu berbalik untuk bangkit saat menyadari sesuatu. Ia merunduk lagi, merasa mengenali pakaian itu, juga perawakannya, juga... ketika ditatap baik-baik, wajahnya! Tidak salah lagi.

"Anak itu, apa yang dilakukannya di sini?!" gumam Baekhyun tidak kepada siapapun.

Dengan cepat, ia berdiri dan berbalik, berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun. Sayangnya, baru di langkah kedua, teguran seseorang menghentikannya.

"Byun Baekhyun! Bukankah itu pacarmu?"

"H-Huh? Apa?!" Baekhyun pura-pura linglung.

"Dia mencarimu dari tadi."

Kali ini, Baekhyun tidak bisa menghindar. Seluruh pasang mata mengawasi ke arahnya, bahkan jika ia mengedip tidak normal, semua orang akan mengetahuinya. Bersamaan dengan itu jalan menuju keluar gerbang membentang, semua murid mundur untuk memberinya jalan. Baekhyun bersumpah, ia tidak menginginkan ini.

Di tambah, pria di ujung sana segera tersenyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga dan melambai ke arahnya.

" _Nuuunaaaa_ _—_ "

Sebelum seruan 'Nuna' itu menggema hingga seluruh sekolah, Baekhyun segera berlari ke Chanyeol dan membekap mulutnya serta menginjak kakinya.

" _Nuna,_ sakit."

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" desis Baekhyun, sedikit berbisik agar tidak di dengar orang lain.

Chanyeol hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak menyukai ide ia yang datang ke sekolah gadis itu.

"Aku benar-benar kesepian di rumah. Jadi aku berjalan-jalan dan aku melihat beberapa murid sekolah sepertimu sudah pulang, jadi aku ke sini untuk menjemputmu, Nuna!"

Mata Chanyeol berbinar, seperti kebanyakan ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan di depan Baekhyun, mengharapkan dan memprediksi kesenangan yang sama pada Baekhyun seperti yang ia rasakan. Namun Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah tidak semangat. Jujur, ia merasa ingin sekali operasi plastik menjadi Kim Tae Hee sekarang juga agar orang-orang tidak mengenalinya, terutama teman-teman sekelasnya. Apa yang mereka pikirkan jika melihat seorang Byun Baekhyun dijemput seorang pria? Dan yang terlihat seperti paman-paman atau bodyguard dengan badan bongsornya itu. Oh, Tidak! Tidak!.

Ia tidak boleh berdiri lebih lama di sini dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Channie _,_ ayo kita pulang!" bisiknya sambil buru-buru mendorong pundak Chanyeol menjauh.

"Byun Baekhyun, urusanmu masih belum selesai denganku."

Baekhyun menoleh gugup. Taehyung berdiri di sana. Ya ampun.

Tadi, ia sempat merasa beruntung. Tak lama setelah Taehyun menghadangnya di depan kelas dan lagi-lagi memaksa gadis itu mengerjakan tugas piketnya, Taehyun tertidur di atas meja, tanpa teman-temannya. Kesempatan baik itu tentu tidak Baekhyun sia-siakan begitu saja. Diam-diam membereskan barang-barangnya, gadis itu mengendap-endap ke luar kelas, bahagia dengan progres kebebasan di depan mata hanya untuk terjebak kembali pada Chanyeol, dan sekarang kembali ditambah Taehyung.

Ada tawa dari anak-anak sekitar saat Taehyung berjalan melintas, membuat pria itu menoleh ke sekitar dalam kebingungan. Kalang kabut, akhirnya ia menyeka wajah, kaget menemukan warna merah di telapak tangannya. Seketika itu juga, Baekhyun meringis. _Mampus._ Tadi, sebelum pergi, membuat Taehyung yang tidur pulas membuatnya iseng ingin mengerjai pria itu. jadi, ia lukis saja dua lingkaran di pipi pria itu, seperti pengantin tradisional yang membuat Taehyung tidak lagi tampak garang seperti biasanya.

"Byun Baekhyun?!"

Seketika, tatap membunuh itu dialamatkan padanya dan Baekhyun mendadak panik memikirkan alternatif demi menyelamatkan diri.

Lima. Empat. Tiga. Langkah-langkah Baekhyun semakin mendekat, semakin cepat. Dan Baekhyun pasrah menutup mata, erat. Detik berikutnya, Baekhyun membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjap. Ia seharusnya merasakan apapun yang Taehyung lakukan namun kali ini tidak. Semua yang bisa ia lihat adalah Chanyeol, berdiri di antara ia dan Taehyung dan menatap pria yang lebih pendek dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah Baekhyun lihat. Begitu dingin, begitu... marah?

"Kau yang sering membuat pulang terlambat dan begadang karena harus mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu?"

Taehyung berdecak, jelas ia merasa tersinggung oleh sikap sok pria tinggi di hadapannya ini. "Apa urusanmu?!"

Mengepalkan tinju, tidak butuh satu menit baginya untuk melayangkannya ke wajah pria asing itu. Kurang cepat, sayangnya. Karena Chanyeol sudah menangkap pergelangannya. Meski tidak membalas, tatapan pria itu benar-benar mengintimidasi. Benar-benar... mengancam.

"Jangan pernah mengganggunya lagi," ucapnya dingin, final, dengan suara bas yang mendiamkan seluruh koridor.

.

* * *

.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah cukup lama berbunyi ketika Baekhyun meninggalkan mejanya dan berjalan ke luar kelas sembari menyelempangkan tas. Ia hampir saja terjatuh saat tasnya ditarik dengan tenaga yang cukup besar, tenaga yang bersumber dari sesuatu—atau seseorang di balik ambang pintu kelas. Gadis itu nyaris terjerembab sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan punggungnya menabrak tembok. Dan... sialnya, ia menemukan lagi wajah paling menyebalkan yang paling tidak ingin ia temui tengah berdiri santai tanpa dosa di depannya. Lagi, bersama teman-temannya, kali ini hanya Jhope (Hoseok), Jungkook, dan Suga.

"A-ada apa lagi? Aku sudah mengerjakan PR kalian. Sekarang aku ingin pulang."

Sambil menyengir dibuat-buat, Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung dan pergi. Tapi mungkin ia terlalu bodoh jika berpikir itu akan berhasil, dalam sekali sentakan, Taehyung kembali menyudutkannya ke dinding.

"Pria kemarin itu... benar pacarmu?"

"Eoh. K-kenapa bertanya begitu?"

Baekhyun secara mental menepuk wajahnya sendiri. Ia tiba-tiba merasa wajahnya memerah atas pertanyaan itu dan karenanya ia merasa malu, dan itu sepertinya membuat wajahnya lebih merah lagi. Aissh. Sialan.

"Jawab saja. Benar pacarmu?"

"K-kenapa? Kau tidak percaya aku bisa mendapatkan pria macam itu? D-dia benar pacarku. Dan dia akan datang ke sini jika kau berani macam-macam padaku lagi!"

Astaga! Astaga! Apa yang sudah ia katakan? Barusaja ia mengakui anak polos bertampang mesum itu pacarnya? Itu... itu mungkin kebohongan paling besar yang pernah ia ucapkan. Ia hanya... tidak ingin diganggu terus-terusan oleh Taehyung atau teman-temannya. Dan berhubung 'pacar' Baekhyun memiliki badan yang lebih tinggi dan atletis di banding mereka semua, dan dia tampak lebih dewasa... mungkin saja mereka menjadi... takut? Seperti waktu itu.

Sesaat, Baekhyun tidak dapat membaca ekspresi yang melintasi wajah Taehyung. Sampai kemudian pria itu menyeringai, dan tidak ada kata ramah atau menyenangkan dalam seringainya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin memastikannya. _Grand Amusement Park._ Hari minggu. Jam sembilan pagi. Bawa dia bersamamu."

"A-apa?" Baekhyun mengerjap, mulutnya terbuka dan tampaknya ia lupa cara untuk menutupnya kembali.

"Kita _double date._ "

.

* * *

.

Di hari Minggu seperti yang dijanjikan, Chanyeol menemukan keanehan yang ganjil sekali pada diri Baekhyun. Seperti... ia bangun pagi sekali. Lebih pagi dari saat ia biasanya harus bangun pagi untuk sekolah. Ketika Chanyeol bangun, gadis itu bahkan sudah menyelesaikan mandi dan keramasnya. Ia tampak berjalan bolak-balik tanpa tujuan jelas di setiap ruangan. Seperti menambahkan daftar keanehan tersebut, Chanyeol melewati kamar gadis itu yang pintunya setengah terbuka, menampilkan Baekhyun yang sedang mencoba sebuah dress selutut di depan cermin. Ia meraih ujung dress dengan kedua tangannya sementara ia berputar-putar, membolak balik diri, memperhatikan penampilannya depan dan belakang. Berputar bebapa kali dan lalu berhenti. Wajahnya di cermin memperlihatkan ekspresi yang tidak meyakinkan bahwa ia puas dengan penampilan itu.

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Apa... apa yang gadis itu lakukan? Pertama, ia memakai rok selain rok seragam sekolah itu terasa aneh. Kedua, apa yang ia lakukan dengan bertingkah manis di depan cermin? Padahal jelas-jelas ia adalah wanita paling galak sedunia.

Ia baru akan menegurnya saat gadis itu—tanpa diduganya—melepaskan resleting punggungnya. Kemudian, mulai menurunkan pakaiannya. Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat lebih lanjut dan seksama karena, mulutnya tanpa berpikir telah berteriak, yang segera di iringi oleh teriakan gadis itu. Hal berikutnya yang ia ketahui pintu ditutup dengan keras membentur hidungnya, mengirimkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa sampai ke kepala. Mungkin, sekarang hidungnya patah?

Setengah jam berikutnya, nyeri itu sudah menghilang. Chanyeol mengusap-usap plester yang menempel di pangkal hidungnya sambil menunduk. Oke, nyerinya memang mereda, namun omelan Baekhyun seperti tak terbendung. Ia terus berusaha meyakinan gadis itu bahwa ia tidak sengaja melihat dan bukannya mengintip, tapi gadis itu terus menerus mengomelinya dan memukulinya dengan sapu tanpa ampun.

Baekhyun melempar sapunya, kelelahan, dan mulai memijat pelipisnya. Hidup bersama seorang pria yang barusaja dikenal, hal seperti itu sama sekali tidak dapat dijangkau nalar maupun imajinasinya. Namun itu terjadi, begitu saja. Terlalu tiba-tiba hingga kadang ia merasa tak percaya. Ia kadang berharap bangun di pagi dengan keadaan normal, tanpa dengkur pria itu atau lebih banyak kehebohan yang pria itu timbulkan pagi-pagi sekali. Ia kadang berharap... semua bisa kembali seperti sebelum pria ini ada dan mengacaukan hidupnya. Berharap... pria ini menghilang saja.

Gadis itu menggeleng berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Ada yang lebih mendesak, dan baru muncul kembali di permukaan ingatannya sekarang.

"Gawat!" desisnya, melirik pada jam yang tergantung di dinding.

"Yah! Mesum! Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu sana! Lima menit!"

"Huh?" Chanyeol mendongak, kebingungan. "A-ada apa, _Nuna_?"

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia tidak siap diberondong pertanyaan meski sudah di duganya. Ia segera menarik Chanyeol berdiri dan mendorongnya di punggung, menuju ke arah kamar mandi.

"Nanti saja kujelaskan. Sekarang cepat mandi dan buat dirimu menjadi sekeren mungkin!"

"Kau gila, ya, Kim Taehyung?"

Dengan ekspresi malas, gadis itu membiarkan dirinya ditarik seorang pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya dan jelas tampak tidak lebih tua darinya. Namun ketika anak itu mulai menariknya terlalu cepat dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan di atas high heelsnya, Bora menepis tangan itu. Ia berjalan lebih dulu dengan lengan di lipat dan memilih salah satu bangku panjang taman lalu duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki. Tatapannya mengikuti gerakan Taehyung, dan ia tidak tampak terlalu gembira—tidak tampak gembira sama sekali malah.

"Kau tahu kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini?"

"Aku tahu," balas Taehyung, nyaris sama kesalnya saat ia menghempaskan bokong di sisi gadis itu. "Uang jajanku selama sebulan, kan? Kau mendapat lima puluh persennya untuk menambah koleksi tas brandedmu?"

"Hm. Sepatu dan make up sebenarnya," koreksi gadis itu dengan nada datar. Ia berhenti sejenak, membiarkan keheningan mengisi, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan tidak percaya. "Kau benar-benar yakin dengan ini? Menyuruh kakakmu sendiri berpura-pura sebagai...," ia berdeham, airmukanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat merasa terganggu dengan kata selanjutnya yang akan ia ucapkan, "...pacarmu?"

"Diamlah," Taehyung membuang muka. "Aku juga tidak ingin melakukannya. Tapi mau bagaimana, berpacaran dengan _nuna-nuna_ sedang tren sih."

Bora hanya berdecak dan mencibir seraya memindahkan tumpangan kakinya. "Bilang saja kau tidak bisa mencari wanitamu sendiri," komentarnya yang segera diikuti gelak tawa. Tawa yang dalam beberapa kasus, seringnya dibenci Taehyung, seperti saat ini. Pemuda itu mendengus dan menolak tangan Bora yang terulur menyentuh rambutnya. Ia tak suka rambutnya diacak-acak dan lebih tidak suka diremehkan serta ditertawakan seperti barusan. Anak-anak di sekolah tidak ada yang pernah berani melakukan itu padanya, Kim Taehyung si badung. Dan jangan sampai mereka tahu.

"Oh, dan kau bilang kita akan mengadakan _double date_? Dengan siap—"

Bora tidak sempat menyelesaikannya. Tidak perlu. Dua orang yang datang di hadapan mereka serta merta menjawab semuanya. Seorang gadis pendek—pendek untuk ukuran Bora, mungkin hanya setinggi dagunya—berpakaian agak aneh—dia memakai terusan selutut berwarna peach yang tampak manis, ditunjang dengan dengan rambut yang dikuncir dan menjuntai di salah satu pundaknya membuatnya terlihat imut, namun sneaker putih dengan sentuhan biru langit di kakinya tampak benar-benar tak cocok. Gadis itu dengan gugup berdiri di samping seorang pria tinggi. Bora segera mengenali pria itu, dan otomatis, pria itu membuat semua perhatiannya teralih.

"Oh. Kau yang waktu itu?"

"Oh, _Nuna_!" Chanyeol segera menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, terlalu lebar menurut Baekhyun, sehingga ia menyikutnya, memperingatkannya untuk bersikap keren dan bukannya kekanak-kanakan.

Bora tersenyum. Lalu tanpa peringatan, ia merangsek maju untuk mengecup kedua pipi Chanyeol. "Senang bertemu lagi," katanya. "Aku terus menunggumu untuk menghubungi."

Sepertinya, hanya Bo-Ra sendiri yang bersikap santai dengan ciumannya barusan. Karena kenyataannya tiga orang sisanya kehilangan kata-kata, terutama Chanyeol yang memegang pipinya dengan ekspresi kosong yang sangat bodoh dan wajah merah.

"Ah, jadi... ini pacarmu, ya?" Bora bicara kembali setelah tidak ada yang berbicara. Ia tampak sedikit... menyesal. Ia mengucapkan maaf pelan dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tidak nyaman, seolah merasa bersalah.

"I-Iya" Chanyeol berhasil menjawab setelah beberapa saat.

Taehyung hanya memperhatikan dengan alis terangkat. Tatapan tajamnya kemudian beralih pada sosok Baekhyun yang entah bagaimana terlihat semakin kecil karena kegugupannya dan berhenti pada gadis itu lebih lama.

"Tidak meyakinkan," komentarnya kemudian, sinis.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun meraih lengan Chanyeol dan , ia melakukannya sebelum sempat berpikir dan begitu sadar tentang apa yang ia lakukan, ia mendadak merasa ingin menendang kepalanya sendiri. Namun ia tahu ia tidak bisa melakukan itu, ia juga tidak bisa menarik pelukannya dari lengan Chanyeol.

Taehyung hanya mengendik. Tidak tampak puas, tapi juga sepertinya tidak punya alasan untuk mendebat sehingga ia hanya berbalik dan berjalan duluan.

"Ayo!"

"M-mau kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya bodoh.

Dan seperti dugaan, Taehyung menyuarakannya, mempertegasnya. "Bodoh. Memangnya apa yang orang lakukan di taman bermain?"

.

* * *

.

Dari semua pilihan stand untuk dikunjungi. Kenapa mereka harus berakhir di sini? Baekhyun merutuk. Terimakasih yang luar biasa pada si pembuat onar Hoseok dan temannya Suga. Terberkatilah mereka! Kenapa mereka harus muncul—tidak, kenapa mereka bahkan dilahirkan ke dunia. Apa fungsinya?

Baekhyun meniup poninya. Kesal. Sangat kesal pada dua orang yang tidak pernah memberi mamfaat dalam hidupnya, hanya menambah beban Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan curiga mereka bukannya tidak sengaja bertemu, tapi Taehyung yang mengundangnya. Apa yang dua orang laki-laki lakukan berduaan ke taman bermain memangnya? Kencan?

Tapi ia lebih kesal lagi pada tulisan 'Rumah Hantu' di depan pintu yang akan segera mereka masuki. Mereka sedang mengantri masuk dengan tiket di tangan sekarang.

Oke, sebenarnya ia tidak sekesal itu. Ia hanya... baiklah, sebut saja gentar. Tidak takut, hanya gentar. Karena bagaimanapun juga, tempat itu gelap, dan ia tidak pernah tahu apa saja yang bisa terjadi di dalam. Ia tidak pernah memasuki rumah hantu sebelumnya.

Antrian semakin memendek dengan cepat, dan tahu-tahu orang yang berdiri di depannya sudah masuk ke dalam. Baekhyun meneguk ludah dan menoleh ke belakang, melihat Suga dan Hoseok menyorakinya untuk segera masuk sementara Taehyung menatap tanpa minat seolah ia bosan. Baekhyun berbalik cepat menghadap rumah hantu lagi. Tiba-tiba saja... pintunya terasa begitu mengerikan dan Baekhyun mendapati tangannya menjadi dingin, ia mengepalkanna dan menguatkan diri. Tepat saat ia baru akan melangkah masuk, seseorang menyentuh tangannya, menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Baekhyun. Gadis itu mendongak ke samping meskipun ia sudah menduga siapa. Chanyeol berdiri di sampingnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, menoleh pun tidak. Hanya menatap lurus ke depan dan menarik Baekhyun untuk melangkah bersamanya. Mereka masuk dengan siul dan sorakan dari—sepertinya—Suga dan Hoseok, si kembar idiot.

Selama setidaknya dua menit, Baekhyun hampir tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah memasuki terowongan gelap mencekam itu. Pikirannya agak kacau dan itu membuatnya frustasi. Tadi, ketika Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya, rasanya ia... berdebar. Dan itu cukup tidak masuk akal. Ya ampun, itu kan hanya Chan. Dan Chanyeol itu hanya seorang anak kecil di balik posturnya yang tinggi dan tampak dewasa

Tapi kenapa ia masih berdebar... hingga sekarang? Bahkan setelah menyadari siapa Chan.. Ia menemukan dirinya terus berusaha mencuri tatap pada Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya erat di bawah keremangan yang pekat—nyaris gelap total. Ia nyaris lupa bahwa ia berada di rumah hantu sampai akhirnya sesuatu berderak di salah satu sudut, sebuah bangku terpelanting tanpa terlihat siapa-siapa di baliknya. Mengagetkan. Semua orang berteriak dan Baekhyun tidak yakin apakah teriakannya tadi keluar juga atau hanya tercekat di tenggorokan?

" _Nuna,_ " Chanyeol berbisik, Baekhyun merasakan tangan lebar pria itu meremas tangannya agak terlalu kuat. "Aku... takut."

" _Mwo_?!" Baekhyun berseru? Terlalu keras sehingga ia mengulang dengan berbisik. "Apa? Tapi kenapa kau tadi langsung setuju memilih ke sini?"

Chanyeol menggaruk rambutnya, Baekhyun merasakan bahwa anak itu sedang malu. "Aku... tidak ingin mempermalukan _Nuna._ Aku ingin jadi pacar yang baik."

Pada kalimat terakhir, Baekhyun merasa tersedak.

"Kau... apa? K-kita kan tidak sungguhan." Rona merah merambati pipi Baekhyun. Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya, tapi ia bersyukur dengan penerangan yang ada.

Sampai detik ini, ia tidak pernah begitu bersyukur dengan adanya kegelapan.

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja kan—"

Ada teriakan lagi dari orang di belakang dan Baekhyun terdorong ke depan oleh desakan gerombolan orang yang rapat di belakangnya. Ia berusaha menahannya namun kakinya dalam posisi yang salah dan dorongan di punggungnya itu lebih kuat dari dirinya sendiri sehingga ia jatuh ke depan.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Ketika ia menyadarinya, ia tahu ia tidak terdampar di atas lantai batu seperti yang ia perkirakan, namun sesuatu yang tidak sekeras batu, hangat, dan bergerak. Tubuh seseorang. Yang membuatnya diserang panik adalah... bibirnya... bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang juga tidak keras dan tidak dingin melainkan hangat, lembab, dan seperti daging. Baekhyun mengangkat dirinya beberapa senti dan meraba-raba apa yang barusan bibirnya sentuh. Ia terkesiap ketika menemukannya. Seperti sepasang... bibir? Dan bibir itu terbuka, mengeluarkan suara yang ia kenali.

" _Nuna_?"

* * *

 **A/N: Suka tidak? Komentar kalian sangat berarti untuk penyemangat author o/**


	6. Yeosot

**Nuna! Nuna!**

[ _Kutukan Cokelat_ ]

 **Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **GS!**

 **Summary:**

 _Awalnya, hidup Baekhyun biasa-biasa saja. Seorang anak SMA dengan otak rata-rata, dibully cowok taksirannya, dan hidup begitu-begitu saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Sampai satu ketika ia bertemu seorang anak gendut yang menghabiskan seluruh persediaan cokelat yang ia punya, dan terbangun esok paginya dengan seorang pria bertelanjang dada di sisinya. Wait, what?!_

* * *

 **Yeosot [** **6** **]**

 **.**

 **.**

Gelagapan, Baekhyun buru-buru bangkit berdiri, diikuti Chanyeol. Ia masih linglung dengan apa yang barusaja ia alami, darahnya terasa berdesir dan jantungnya mendadak berpacu begitu kerasnya hingga ia takut itu terdengar oleh orang lain. Sementara yang lain, mulai ribut berdebat di belakang.

"Ada apa tadi?!" Suga berteriak.

"Aissh. Siapa yang mendorongku tadi?" Kali ini sepertinya suara Hoseok, teriakannya heboh. "Hati-hati dong! Aku hampir jatuh! Kalau saja aku melihat siapa orangnya, mati kau!"

Baekhyun, masih dengan kebodohannya sendiri, terkesiap untuk kali kedua saat seseorang menyentuh lengannya. Ia mengira itu Chanyeol, namun suaranya berbeda.

"Kau jatuh? Apa terluka?" Itu suara Taehyung. Anehnya, kenapa ia peduli, memangnya?

Tapi Baekhyun tidak sanggup berpikir sampai di situ. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi Chanyeol dan apa yang barusan terjadi dalam gelap sehingga ia hanya mengangguk sebelum sadar Taehyung mungkin tidak bisa melihatnya.

"I-iya. Aku...baik-baik saja."

"Hm. Bagus."

Ia... tidak melihatnya tadi, kan? Semua orang tidak melihatnya. Hanya... ia dan Chanyeol yang tahu. Sisa perjalanan di rumah hantu ia lalui dengan setengah sadar. Ia sudah kehilangan kemampuan untuk merasa takut pada hantu-hantu palsu yang beberapa kali muncul di depan hidung mereka. Ia tidak dapat lagi terkejut. Karena pikirannya berpusat pada kejadian tadi. Karena jantungnya berdebar keras untuk... ciuman itu.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Baekhyun meraih bibirnya. Itu kan... ciuman pertamanya.

"Halooooo~ kenapa kau sepucat hantu begitu?" Hoseok tertawa meledak sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan Hidung Baekhyun. Suga di sampingnya, merangkulkan tangan di pundak Suga dan ikut tertawa.

Tapi Baekhyun kali ini bahkan tidak bisa merasa emosi.

"Kau pasti tadi ketakutan sekali ya? Apa kau sampai pipis di celana?"

"Seharusnya kau memeluk pacarmu saja tadi," Hoseok menambahkan.

"Oh menurutku dia memang melakukannya," Suga merespon. "Di sana kan gelap, toh orang lain juga tidak akan melihat."

 _Deg._ Jantung Baekhyun rasanya tidak mungkin lagi berpacu lebih cepat. Tapi sepertinya itu terjadi. Gadis itu menatap Suga horor, takut pria pendek berkulit putih susu dan berwajah bayi namun berhati Adolf Hitler itu melihat semuanya. Namun Suga tampak tidak peduli, ia sibuk tertawa dan sekarang nimbrung permainan yang sedang dimainkan Hoseok di _gadget_ nya. Mereka berebut seperti anak kecil sekarang.

"Kau." suara memerintah itu, Baekhyun mengenalinya. Ia bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot menoleh namun ia melakukannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Taehyung bicara sejak keluar dari rumah hantu. Jika dipikir-pikir, sejak tadi ia tidak terdengar banyak bicara. Tidak seperti Taehyung biasanya. "Belikan minuman untukku dan pacarku," gesturenya menunjuk pada gadis tinggi yang digandengnya, "jangan softdrink, bubble tea saja."

"Dan kami dua, ya!" Hoseok mengangkat tangannya di udara tanpa melepaskan matanya dari _gadget,_ begitupun Suga.

"Uangnya?"

Taehyung menatapnya iritasi. "Uangmu, Bodoh."

Satu geplakan mendarat di kepala Taehyung. Baekhyun nyaris tertawa. Oh, ia pasti akan tertawa seandainya situasinya berbeda. Seandainya tidak sampai setengah jam sebelumnya tidak ada kejadian apa-apa.

Taehyung mengusap kepalanya dan melotot pada Bora, namun gadis itu tidak peduli sama sekali dan hanya tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun seraya menyerahkan sejumlah won.

"Dia suka begitu, maaf ya. Ini, kau beli juga minuman yang kau suka."

Baekhyun berterimakasih dan setengah berlari pada _stand_ penjual minuman. Terbebas dari komplotan Taehyung meski hanya sebentar membuatnya merasa cukup lega. Ia pasti akan merasa jauh lebih lega lagi seandainya Chanyeol tidak mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?!" Ia sudah berdiri di depan _counter_ sekarang, dengan Chanyeol di sampingnya. Satu meter jaraknya, karena Baekhyun tidak mau dekat-dekat. Seolah, jika mereka berdiri lebih dekat dari itu Chanyeol akan tiba-tiba saja bertanya tentang ciuman di rumah hantu tadi.

" _Nuna_ tidak akan bisa membawa semua minuman sendiri."

"Aku bisa," jawab Baekhyun keras kepala. Ia memesan enam gelas bubble tea original kepada si penjaga dengan lantang dan berbisik lagi pada Chanyeol. "Kembali sana."

"Kemana?"

"Pada mereka."

"Tidak mau. Aku hanya punya _nuna_ untuk diikuti."

Baekhyun mencibir. Kalimat berikutnya meluncur sebelum ia dapat menghentikannya. "Bagaimana dengan _nuna_ yang mencium pipimu itu?"

Ia menyesalinya beberapa saat kemudian. Kenapa ia terdengar... seolah-olah ia cemburu?

" _Nuna..._ marah?" Chanyeol bertanya polos.

"Tidak! Kenapa aku harus marah?!" Namun kebalikan dari kalimatnya, intonasinya meninggi dan matanya nyaris melotot.

Saat semua minuman sudah siap, Baekhyun segera membayar dan memeluk semuanya, tidak mengijinkan Chanyeol untuk membantu. Ia barusaja berputar di tumitnya dan berniat melangkah saat ia tersandung kaki sendiri dan limbung seketika. Ia berpikir ia akan jatuh lagi namun seseorang menangkapnya. Mencegahnya jatuh bersama para minuman ke tanah dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

Baekhyun tercekat. Ia melihat kedua pasang tali sepatunya terikat satu sama lain dan Hoseok serta Suga yang cekikikan di ujung sana, jelas berhubungan. Namun itu bukan lagi masalah besar sejak fokusnya jatuh pada lengan yang melingkari perutnya dan bertahan di sana selama satu atau dua detik.

" _Nuna,_ kau tidak apa-apa?"

Park Chanyeol segera berlutut di depan Baekhyun, melepaskan ikatan sepatunya, dan mengikat tali sepatunya kembali dengan simpul yang rapi. Ia melakukannya dengan serius dan tampak senang.

Baekhyun menyadarinya. Ia sudah terbiasa jatuh. Ke tenah, ke ubin. Lutut dan telapak tangannya sudah terbaisa mencium kerikil atau lantai yang kasar. Ia sudah biasa jatuh karena ulah Taehyung atau teman-temannya. Tapi ia tidak biasa dengan ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, seseorang menangkapnya. Pertama kalinya seseorang ada di sana untuk melindunginya. Meskipun itu hanya seorang anak kecil.

Yeah. Anak yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

Dari sudut matanya Baekhyun melihat Taehyung menatapnya tajam sebelum akhirnya berlalu diikuti pacar dan teman-temannya. Tidak tahu kemana. Pulang, mungkin? Chanyeol menyelamatkannya kali ini. Tapi... itu bukan untuk waktu yang lama, kan?

.

* * *

.

Beberapa permainan yang mereka lakukan berikutnya akan jadi menyenangkan seandainya saja beberapa insiden tidak terjadi. Seperti kejadian di rumah hantu yang membawa separuh jiwa Baekhyun pergi, bahkan hingga sekarang. Seperti Taehyung dan komplotan laknatnya yang tidak henti-henti mencari cara mengerjai Baekhyun. Seperti Bora yang meski sudah punya pacar tidak henti-hentinya melriik Chanyeol. Roller Coaster yang mereka naiki di akhir juga tidak membantu, kalau tidak justru membuat lebih buruk. Baekhyun takut sekali ketinggian sehingga ia harus berpegangan erat pada lengan Chanyeol.

Tapi rupanya, Chanyeol lebih takut lagi sehingga ia berteriak-teriak ketakutan dan menyusrukkan wajah ke dada Baekhyun sambil meremas lengannya. Seandainya itu keadaan lain, niscaya Chanyeol sudah kehilangan satu gigi karena kelancangannya.

"NUNAAAAAAA TOLONG HENTIKAN! CHANYEOL INGIN PULAAAANGGG!"

"BUNUH SAJA AKUUUUU!" Benar. Itu Baekhyun.

Dan sebagai penyempurna, pria itu muntah-muntah begitu turun. Ia berlari mencarikan Chanyeol obat anti mabuk dan memutuskan bahwa kencan palsu mereka berakhir untuk hari itu. Ia sudah tidak tahan!

Jadi meskipun Taehyung tidak terima, ia sudah tidak lagi peduli dan pergi dengan menyeret Chanyeol yang setengah mabuk dari sana.

Menyebalkan! Semuanya hanya menyebalkan!

"Nuna, kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa kakimu itu pendek sekali, ya?"

Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun masih terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tidak berusaha membuka pembicaraan sampai akhirnya, pria itu yang melakukannya. Sayangnya, dari sekian ratus juta jenis pertanyaan, kenapa kalimat macam itu yang ia ucapkan? Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, mendadak memberi sorotan tatap 'kau-mau-mati-ya?' pada Chanyeol yang menatap tanah tanpa dosa, sibuk berusaha menyamakan langkahnya yang lebar dengan langkah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyadari betapa ukuran kaki mereka berbeda, tapi tetap saja komentar tadi bukanlah fakta yang menyenangkan untuk diumbar-umbar.

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun menginjak kakinya, cukup keras hingga pria itu menjerit tertahan, segera mengangkat kakinya ke atas dan memeganginya begitu lepas dari Baekhyun.

"Dasar. Kaki aslimu itu sebenarnya jauh lebih pendek dariku, kau tahu?!"

Tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang masih berusaha meniupi kakinya, Baekhyun mengambil langkah cepat mendahului, seolah ingin membuktikan bahwa meskipun kakinya, baiklah, pendek, ia bisa berjalan cepat, hingga Chanyeol harus tertatih di belakang, memanggil-manggilnya.

"Nunaaa!" Beberapa kali. Namun yang terakhir terdengar lebih jauh dari yang diprediksikan. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, menemukan Chanyeol sedang berdiri diam di sana, menunjuk pada pajangan berkotak-kotak susu pisang yang terlihat dari kaca di luar supermarket.

"Nuna, aku ingin itu!" rengeknya.

Baekhyun mendesah. Lagi?!

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun, dengan mata mengantuk dan sulit terbuka, meraba-raba mencari ponselnya. Ini hari minggu, hari paling baik untuk bermalas-malasan. Jadi ia berencana tidur sampai siang, seandainya _shift_ kerjanya bias dimulai sore saja.

"Aisshhhasdfghjklluyq!" Baekhyun menendang-nendang selimut dan bergulingan di kasur. "Aku malas sekali bekerja! Tolong!"

Ia melihat jam di ponselnya, sudah pukul setengah sembilan. Kepalanya sampai pusing karena ia baru bisa tidur waktu subuh gara-gara keranjingan bermain game.

Ia membuka-buka ponsel sampai berjalan ke dapur dan duduk menghadap meja makan. Sekali lagi membiarkan rasa kantuk menguasainya. Samar-samar, ia bermimpi tentang roti panggang, dengan keju meleleh di atasnya, atau mungkin... _sunny side egg,_ telur mata sapi masakan koki handal restoran yang ketika ditusuk, mengeluarkan kuning telur setengah matang yang amat menggiurkan. Ugh, sarapan sempurna untuk pagi hari. Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia hampir meneteskan air liur. Kemudian ia tahu, mimpi itu terasa nyata, bau itu... nyata.

Tersentak dari tidur sesaatnya, Baekhyun berdiri tegap, seakan baru menyadari bahwa ia tertidur di meja dapur. Di seberang meja, ia menemukan cengiran yang familiar; Chanyeol, dalam pakaian santai hari minggunya, tampak... _yeah,_ tampan, seperti biasa, manis, seperti biasanya, namun hari ini dengan tambahan,,, keren, juga wangi. Pria ini wangi sabun, dan sedikit... bau asap—hanya sedikit. Tidak hanya bau Chanyeol, Baekhyun menemukan aroma lainnya di ruangan itu. Salah satunya adalah aroma telur goreng dan segelas susu yang terhidang di depannya.

"Selamat pagi, _Nuna_."

Baekhyun tidak repot-repot membalas. Tatapannya lebih tertarik pada telur dan susu di depannya. Mengikuti pandangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyodorkan piring dan gelas itu lebih dekat ke hadapannya. Membuat Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya dan salah satu alis terangkat naik.

"Untukmu, _Nuna._ Hm... aku tidak bisa memasak makanan yang lebih baik."

" _Anniya._ Aku hanya... tidak tahu kau bisa memasak."

Chanyeol menggaruk pangkal lehernya sementara cengirannya berubah menjadi salah tingkah. "Hanya telur. Semua orang juga bisa"

 _Yah, tapi terakhir kali aku menggoreng telur, semuanya gosong. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggoreng telur,_ Baekhyun meratap dalam hati. Chanyeol tidak boleh tahu aibnya, tentu saja. Tapi, berhubung ia lapar, dengan tidak tahu malunya ia mulai menusuk telur itu dengan garpu hingga kuning telurnya pecah. Kematangan yang sempurna bagi Baekhyun. Ia segera memasukan satu potongan besar ke mulut.

" _Nuna! Nuna!"_

"Hm?" Baekhyun mengunyah dengan kedua pipi menggembung penuh.

"Hari ini kau jadi akan mengajakku ke tempat kerjamu, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, memasukkan lagi potongan berikutnya ke dalam mulutnya yang belum benar-benar kosong.

"Chanyeol tadi ingin membangunkan nuna tapi nuna tidur nyenyak sekali."

"Kitha mashih phunyaahh shatuh jham shetngehah lhagih tenhang sajah..."

"Benar tidak apa, Nuna? Kata Nuna bos Nuna galak."

Pada kalimat itu, Baekhyun memperlambat kunyahannya. Bosnya galak itu memang benar adanya. Kemarin saja, karena kecapekan dan _mood_ yang benar-benar jatuh, Baekhyun meminta ijin untuk tidak masuk dengan alasan sakit. Dan yah, ia mendapat ceramah panjang untuk itu. Jadi hari ini, jika ia terlambat, matilah.

Mengabaikan tekanan batin itu, Baekhyun memeriksa ponselnya. Ada beberapa pemberitahuan di akun sosial media yang ia putuskan akan ia periksa nanti saat melihat tanda merah di sudut atas _icon_ pesan dan panggilan tidak terjawab. Ia membuka yang kedua terlebih dahulu. Ada lima panggilan tidak terjawab. Tidak biasanyanya. Baekhyun lalu beralih ke kotak pesan dan segera menyemburkan kopi yang barusaja masuk melewati bibirnya.

"Nuna, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung bercampur panik. Pasalnya, Baekhyun tampak tiba-tiba pucat.

" _Eomma. Eomma...,_ " Baekhyun mulai panas dingin dan melompat-lompat di kursinya. Ia mengalami gangguan verbal dadakan, dan lebih parah lagi, gangguan sistem. "Eomma bilang dia mau ke sini dan akan tiba jam sembilan!"

Lalu, pemandangan jam dinding di dapur yang menunjukkan jam sembilan itu tidak sampai lima menit lagi, Baekhyun merasa jantungnya jatuh ke kaki.

.

* * *

.

Kim Young Ah meletakkan dua bingkisan besar yang ia gotong-gotong kesana kemari sejak dari rumah di depan pintu. Ia perlu tangannya untuk menekan bel, dan lagipula, membawa kedua bingkisan berisi sup dan beberapa macam makanan, serta bahan kebutuhan pokok seperti beras dan sayur-sayuran nyaris membuat tangannya keram. Putrinya itu, tidak bisa apa-apa sama sekali. Mengurus dirinya sendiri saja tidak bisa, apalagi memasak makanan sungguhan—selain mie instan—dan mendapatkan pacar. Putri tidak tahu diri itu mungkin akan membujang selamanya dan menjadi bibi-bibi perawan, pikirnya getir.

Wanita paruh baya itu meluruskan jari-jemarinya sebelum menekan bel. "Aissh. Anak itu pasti masih tidur. Ya ampun! Sudah jam berapa?!"

Jemarinya menyentuh bel, hampir menekannya.. Namun sebelum ia sempat melakukan itu, pintu bergeser terbuka. Young Ah membuka mulutnya, siap dengan omelan panjang lebar pada putri semata wayangnya itu saat menemukan yang berdiri di depannya justru adalah seorang pria. Sebagai penambah keterkejutannya, pria itu sungguh tinggi, dan tampan luar biasa.

"Ya Tuhan!" Ia menutup mulutnya yang tak bisa menutup sendiri dengan telapak tangan. Dengan mata melebar, seolah sosok di depannya adalah hantu. Atau... hmm... malaikat?

Pria itu menatapnya dengan sama terkejutnya. Berusaha kembali menguasai diri lebih cepat sehingga ia membungkuk hormat.

"Halo Bibi! Selamat datang!"

"K-kau... siapa?" Young Ah tergagap.

Sempat berpikir, ia mungkin salah alamat, mata tuanya mungkin salah melihat nomor. Tapi kemudian, sosok yang sangat ia kenali muncul di balik pundak pria itu. Byun Baekhyun, putrinya. Baekhyun menatap ibunya nyaris dengan mata hampir keluar dari rongganya.

"Eomma. Kau... sudah di sini?"

Selama beberapa saat, semua orang sudah berkumpul mengelilingi meja makan berbentuk bundar kecil di tengah dapur yang merangkap ruang serba guna, semua orang terdiam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Seperti adegan dalam film yang di _pause_. Kebekuan itu dipecahkan sendiri oleh Young Ah, yang dengan suara nyaris bergetar, bergerak maju dan mencoba menggapai Chanyeol, yang menegang dan memundurkan tubuh takut-takut. Wanita itu berpindah menatap Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu juga merasa perlu mundur sejauh mungkin hingga lenyap dari penglihatan ibunya.

 _Di sini terbaring Byun Baekhyun. 18 tahun. Mati karena dimutilasi ibu sendiri._

"Byun Baekhyun. S-siapa pria ini?" tanyanya tajam, masih bercampur syok. Melihat seorang pria berada di rumah putrinya sepagi ini adalah yang tidak pernah melintas dalam benaknya.

Untuk alasan tidak sanggup menatap ibunya, Baekhyun menunduk, berusaha memikirkan alasan masuk akal untuk semua ini. Terlambat, Chanyeol sudah dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Halo, Bibi!" Ia membungkuk dalam, sebuah senyum lebar yang familiar bagi Baekhyun terukir di wajahnya ketika ia menatap Young Ah. "Saya Park Chanyeol, tapi _Nuna_ lebih senang memanggilku Channie."

Young-Ah balas tersenyum, lebih rileks, jelas senang sekali dengan rasa hormat yang barusaja ditunjukkan Chanyeol.

"Oh... Chanyeol. Kau... pacarnya Baekhyun?"

Terlalu cepat. Sebelum Baekhyun berhasil mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya yang sudah setengah terbuka, Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Neh. Saya pacarnya _Noon_ _—_ Baekkie."

Kedua mata Baekhyun membulat. Apa... katanya tadi? Darimana skenario ini datangnya?!

"Oh, astaga! Ya ampun!" Young Ah tertawa pendek, terdengar begitu girang.

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah kehidupannya, Baekhyun mendapatkan tatapan bangga dari ibunya. Ditambah elusan di rambut yang membuat Baekhyun nyaris lari, tidak mengenali ibunya sendiri.

"Kau ternyata pintar sekali mencari pacar. Pemuda ini akan memperbaiki keturunan kita!" ujarnya seraya bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Eomma!" Baekhyun memutar bolamata, merasa malu dengan perkataan terlalu langsung ibunya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum malu dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Senyum malu yang hanya membuat Young Ah lebih terkesan lagi dan Baekhyun lebih malu lagi.

"Anak manis," kata Young Ah, mengacak rambut Chanyeol yang menurut-menurut saja diperlakukan demikan. "Oh iya, sampai lupa!" Ia tertawa senang. "Ibu tadi memasak sup tahu kesukaan Baekhyun, kau juga harus mencicipinya, kau pasti suka.

Maka kedua bungkusan yang sejak tadi teronggok di atas meja, terlupakan karena situasi yang tak terduga, sekarang akhirnya dapat mengeluarkan diri dari kain serbet yang melapisinya. Young Ah menyusun rantang-rantang berisi sup tahu, nasi, kimchi, lauk-pauk dan udang goreng di atas meja.

"Chanyeol- _ah,_ kau pasti belum sarapan, kan?"

"S-sebenarnya, sudah, Bibi," jawabnya pelan. "Aku menghabiskan setangkup roti dan telur."

"Oh ya ampun! Sarapan ala barat belum mengenyangkan. Kau harus makan nasi, huh? Dan jangan panggil aku Bibi, panggil saja 'Eomma', mengerti?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri, namun Chanyeol, meski tampak kikuk, mengangguk. "Y-ya, Eomma."

"Anak manis," katanya, menyentuh pipi pria itu dengan sayang.

Tidak hanya itu, hampir membuat rahang Baekhyun jatuh melihat ibunya mengambil sumpit, membelahnya menjadi dua, dan menaruh lauk di atas nasi sebelum menyuapkannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dengan pasrah setelah sebelumnya mengerling pada Baekhyun, yang tidak punya kata-kata untuk diucapkan, terlalu terguncang.

Seumur hidupnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah tidak menghabiskan sup tahu kesukaannya, namun hari itu ia tidak bisa.

Suasana makan berlangsung dengan relatif tenang, sejauh telinga dapat menangkap, hampir hanya suara Ah Young yang terdengar, bercerita macam-macam tentang Baekhyun, kebiasaan-kebiasaan buruknya, pengalaman masa kecil, dan segala hal yang membuat Baekhyun memutar bolamata dengan pipi seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hm. Jadi, kau tinggal dimana, Chanyeol?" Young Ah bertanya.

"Huh? Di si—"

Sebelum selesai kalimat tersebut, Baekhyun telah menendang kakinya di bawah meja, dan dengan cepat-cepat menjawab. "Beberapa komplek dari sini, dia tinggal di asrama pria, _Eomma_ ," diikuti cengiran tidak perlu.

"Oh... kau sekolah juga? Atau kuliah, atau bekerja?"

"Seko—"

"Kuliah! Dia... uhm, beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku, Ibu bisa lihat sendiri."

Young Ah mengangguk-angguk. "Kau benar, dia tampak lebih dewasa, dan," Young Ah menyentuh bisep Chanyeol, meremasnya hingga pria itu berjengit. "Lihat! Ototnya bahkan besar sekali," tawanya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan selain tertawa dipaksakan.

"Oh iya, Eomma lelah! Eomma mau istirahat di kamarmu sebentar, Baekhyun."

Sambil berkata demikian, Young Ah berdiri, meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sebentar sebelum berjalan menuju kamar yang sudah dihafalnya.

"Tadi malam Eomma tidur larut karena mengerjakan pesanan kue, dan tadi pagi Eomma sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk memasak buatmu. Sekarang Eomma benar-benar lelah, ujarnya sambil menguap.

Baekhyun mengiringi di belakang saat ibunya melangkah masuk ke kamarnya tanpa peringatan. Bersyukur bahwa ia sudah sempat menyingkirkan barang-barang Chanyeol yang berserakan hampir di setiap ruangan di menit-menit terakhir. Ia terkesiap, nyaris menepuk wajahnya sendiri saat melihat celana dalam pria yang sepertinya terjatuh saat ia mencoba mengangkut semuanya dan menjejalkannya ke dalam lemari.

"Baekhyun- _ah,_ kenapa panas sekali di sini?" Young Ah tiba-tiba berbalik, dan detik yang sama, Baekhyun melompat, menginjak benda merah marun itu dengan kakinya dan menyepaknya ke belakang, berharap setengah mati agar Ibunya tidak melihat.

"O-oh, benarkah?" jawabnya seadanya, mulai mengipasi Ibunya dengan tangan.

"Ah sudahlah," Young Ah menggeleng, tidak tampak terlalu terpengaruh dengan perilaku aneh putrinya "Eomma tidur di ruang tengah saja."

Belum lagi Baekhyun bisa bernapas lega, ia sudah harus panik sendiri hingga terpaksa menutup mulut demi mencegah pekikannya melihat satu kaus oblong milik Chanyeol menyembul di sudut sofa. Ia tidak akan sempat berlari ke sana dan menyembunyikannya, Ibunya akan tahu. Jadi dari belakang ia mengaba-aba Chanyeol yang duduk menyetel TV di dekat sofa, berharap pria itu mengerti dengan gerak bibirnya dan bahasa isyarat—bahasa tubuh—yang ia gunakan. Syukurlah, pria itu mengerti. Tepat pada waktunya, Chanyeol melemparkan diri ke atas sofa tepat sebelum Ibunya Baekhyun duduk atau berbaring di situ, menutupi kaus oblong kotor miliknya dengan punggung.

"Ekhem, aku lelah sekali," ujar Chanyeol dramatis, meregangkan lengannya selagi memperbaiki posisi tidur.

"Aigoo, kau juga kelelahan, ya? Apa yang kau lakukan memangnya, semalam?" sahut Young Ah, dengan sayang membelai rambut Chanyeol. "Baiklah, kalau begitu Eomma lebih baik mandi dulu agar tidak kepanasan, Eomma berkeringat karena cukup jauh berjalan kaki."

Baekhyun pikir, semua sudah berakhir saat melihat punggung ibunya menghilang di kamar mandi. Ia pikir, semua sudah aman. Ia tidak sadar, ia sudah memasukkan diri dalam jebakannya sendiri.

Di kamar mandi, mulanya Young Ah heran, dengan fasilitas kamar mandi yang serba kembar. Ada dua handuk kecil dan dua handuk besar tergantung. Ada dua buah sikat gigi. Dan... ada jemuran pakaian dalam yang bukan milik Baekhyun. Itu milik pria. Dan dia harusnya tahu siapa.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Eomma!" Baekhyun meringis, memeluk kaki Ibunya. "Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikir!"

"Memangnya seperti apa lagi?! Ibu sudah cukup melihat semuanya! Kalian tinggal bersama, kan?! Byun Baekhyun! Apa ini yang Eomma ajarkan padamu?!"

"Bukan begitu, Eomma! Aku dan dia tidak ada apa-apa! Aku bahkan tidak cukup mengenalnya—"

"Tidak cukup mengenalnya dan berani tinggal bersama?! Memangnya kau itu perempuan macam apa, Byun Baekhyun!"

Kemarahan sepertinya terpancar di mata Young Ah bahkan ia melayangkan tangannya yang hampir mendarat di wajah Baekhyun. Hampir. Hampir sekali. Pukulan itu keras, dengan bunyi yang mengilukan. Baekhyun berjengit penuh antisipasi, namun pukulan itu tidak mengenainya pipinya sama sekali. Melainkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersentak, begitu pun Young Ah. Chanyeol berlutut di depannya, menerima pukulan yang segera menampilkan bekas merah di pipinya dan menunduk. Tidak ada kemarahan. Ia tampak seolah mengumpulkan keberanian demi menatap mata Young Ah.

"Ini semua salahku. Salahkan semuanya padaku, Bibi. Baekhyun tidak melakukan apapun, aku bersumpah. Jika kau ingin marah, marahi aku. Jika kau ingin memukul, pukul aku sepuasnya. Jika kau ingin berteriak, telingaku di sini. Limpahkan semuanya padaku saja, dan bukan Baekhyun."

Young Ah menjatuhkan tangannya ke sisi tubuh. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia masih merasa marah, tentu saja. Tapi melihat anak ini, yang menjadikan dirinya semacam perisai manusia demi melindungi putrinya, Baekhyun... ia tidak tahu masih ada pria jenis itu di dunia di luar dari drama yang ia tonton di televisi.

"A-apa yang... kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyanya

"Maafkan saya, Bibi. Tapi, Baekhyun adalah tanggung jawab saya. Saya tidak akan... membiarkan Bibi menyakitinya. Mulai sekarang, hukum saya saja, Bibi!"

Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata. Kalimat itu... nyaris seperti di drama-drama. Diucapkan dengan serius, dan dalam, seolah dari seorang aktor berbakat.

"Katakan," Young Ah menjawab, sama seriusnya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini demi putriku? Kau... mencintainya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, pelan, namun tanpa keraguan. "Dengan seluruh hati saya."

Perut Baekhyun bergejolak, antara ingin muntah, ingin berteriak, menangis, dan keinginan untuk kabur. Apa... apa-apaan ini?

Young Ah berlutut sehingga sejajar dengan Chanyeol. Tatapannya sudah jauh melembut ketika ia menggapai sisi wajah Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya. "Anak nakal, sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Eomma! Atau... Eomma mertua," ia tertawa nyaris histeris.

"A-apa saya...kami, dimaafkan?"

"Tentu. Tapi kalian tetap harus hati-hati ya. Eomma harap kalian segera menikah karena hamil di luar nikah itu tidak baik," tawanya menyusul kemudian, agak melengking.

Hanya menyebabkan keringat bertetesan di kening Baekhyun.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Kenapa nama Ibunya Baekhyun Kim bukannya Byun? Karena, jika kalian belum tahu, di Korea tidak mengikuti sistem dimana istri mengikuti marga suami setelah menikah. Jadi kalo ChanBaek nikah, marganya tetep masing-masing. Justru kalau anak sama marga dengan ibunya aneh, berarti dia nggak punya ayah,**

 **Anyway, aku sebenarnya nggak mau ngemis2 komen, tapi aku kesepian jadi... 15 komen baru kulanjut ya XD**


End file.
